Kitsune
by Sabaku No Jann
Summary: After the 4th great war Naruto takes the chunnin exams, fighting against Konohamaru something unusual happens that makes Gaara interfere and stop the fight. What happens to our favorite kitsune and our little raccoon dog? Completed
1. Kurama?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! And this is the only time I'm posting that! :I**

**Rated M: For later chapters and swear words :o**

**You will also note that at times their will be some.. ooc parts and thats because it's hard to do oc yoai xD**

* * *

**Chapter One - Kurama?**

**Naruto P.O.V**

Fighting Konohamaru... I knew this day would come, so soon however I didn't know. Now we would see who was the strongest among us, who surpassed who. I couldn't wait! Our match was first and let me tell you, he was good. Better then I expected and my expectations for him were high. While we were battling, he tried to get one punch in me and of course I was making it difficult for him.

Our rasengans clashed making for a big explosion and a cloud of dust to swarm around us. In my stance ready and waiting for a sneak attack I knew he would plan until... Something in my body shook me to the core. I gasped and froze for a split second before my world started to shake and tremble beneath me. Panting, no gasping for air feeling a huge hole in the pit of my stomach The smoke cleared and I saw Konohamaru on the other side of me, rasengan in hand and waiting. Clutching my gut I winced out in pain, slightly falling to the ground. One knee on the dirt arena I stared at him one eye closed feeling the pain and wanting to gag and throw up where I kneeled. Unaware of my distress he ran toward me, and I knew for a fact I wouldn't be able to dodge this attack so I closed my eye and waited.

It never came, and to that I was slightly glad but also aware that my match would be over. Opening my eyes I saw him, my best friend, Gaara standing over me. His sand had caught Konohamaru's arm to prevent the attack on himself. "H-Huh?!" Konohamaru gasped as well as all those in the crowd. "G-Gaara..." I chocked out clutching my gut once again now with both hands. "Naruto, what's wrong?" He asked kneeling down to try and get eye level with me. _Thud thud thud_, a few thuds later his sister, Temari boomed in protest. "Gaara! Why'd you stop the match? You know they will complain!" She growled slightly. "Temari, something's wrong." He stated helping me lay down as I wince and scream out. "AHH!" Then it happened, something I thought I'd never do. I started to convulse, my body shook, eyes rolling back in my head and my mouth started to foam. My conscience left me right when I in took that sharp breath of pain.

**Gaara P.O.V.**

I knew something was wrong, in the pit of my stomach I watched the fight drag on until that moment when their rasengans collided. Only for my eyes I cleared the amount of smoke and dirt that surrounded them watching Naruto. He was acting strange... The young genin he faced didn't land a hit and already he was panting and looked in pain. I got up and walked to my sister, standing next to her watching intently. "What's wrong Gaara?" She asked to late. I was already moving by the time the genin was halfway to Naruto, I needed to act fast or he wouldn't be able to dodge that attack.

Jumping from the sides and using my sand to teleport me faster to the two I stopped the boy grasping his arm with my sand getting a surprised look. "H-Huh?!" He gasped, not worrying about him I turned to the one I needed to know was safe. "G-Gaara..." I barely heard him, he was in some deep pain and I needed to know why. "Naruto, what's wrong?" I asked kneeling down looking him in the eyes then gliding my eyes over his body to see if their was something physical wrong. Of course my sister and the other proctors stepped in, I knew Temari would chew my ear out even though I was the Kazekage and ruled over her. "Gaara! Why'd you stop the match? You know they will complain!" I hinted a growl that escaped her lips and I would punish her for that later by having her take Kankuro's place as my body guard, he always claimed it was one boring job. "Something's wrong." Simply stating as I helped Naruto lye down hoping it wasn't something serious. All my worries were intensified as he did something I didn't know he would be capable of doing since he had Kurama. He started to have a seizure, right in front of everyone. His body shook, then started to thrash on the floor, eyes rolled back and foam gradually spilling over his lips. "Sakura!" I yelled, something I rarely did. "Hai!" She yelled and ran to me, she was one of the med nin's and of course needed to follow in case of a serious injury.

"N-Naruto!" She gasped and almost pushed me back, "He needs room! Pull your sand round him to protect his head and body, try to not keep his movements restricted!" She shouted her commands and I obliged surrounding him with my sand slightly raising him up protecting his body as it thrashed. It was hard to look at, the bubbly happy go lucky blonde now convulsing against my sand. "Shit!" She gasped and rummaged through her bag grabbing a sort of rubber contraption. At this I had to tilt my head and raise a non existing bro as she slipped it in his mouth.

Boo's and worried sounds echoed throughout the outside arena we were occupying. "N-Naruto?!" The young genin practicably screamed trying to get close. Holding out my hand to stop him. "Stay back." And with those two words he stared at Naruto, stricken with fear and worry with a hint of water about to overflow from his eyes.

After what seemed like years of my friend thrashing he finally fell silent, body still and unmoving stuck in what seemed like an uncomfortable position of an unnaturally arched back, arms straight over his head and legs bent. He looked like the letter n, it hurt just to look at him. "We need to get him out of here now!" Sakura commanded as he started to slowly fall against my sand in a laying position. I nodded and lifted him up following the med nin out to the hospital that was attached to the arena. "Place him here." She said gathering tools and buckets having the other med nins fill it with hot water. Lifting him up and onto the metal bed that was provided, letting my sand slowly pour out from under him and back into the shape of my gourd.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama." She spoke in a rushed tone as I jumped back and out of the way for them to work properly. His eyes were still rolled back in his head and when I looked at him they were still white. I had to wince looking at the sight of him, it pained me to see him in such a state. Being Kazekage and the one that controls this chunnin exams I needed to get back to the people waiting for me. However that was part of the excuse I needed to convince myself to leave. I didn't want to taint the image of him any further in my mind. Tears were threatening to fall as my eyes burned and I knew they were turning red. Shaking it off I left back to my sister.

"Gaara, what happened?!" She rushed breathing frantically as the ninja were trying to keep all at bay. Most if not all were worried about the kitsune that just had an episode. "The medics are working on him right now. I'm going to stay with him. I'm sorry Temari I can't leave his side." I spoke and knew my words were right. I couldn't leave him alone, if he woke and freaked out I knew I could help restrain him or help protect him from himself. "Right, I'll get the next match going... We'll have to talk about Naruto to the Hokage later..." She looked at me with pain clear in her eyes. I mirrored her emotions narrowing my eyes in the process, I turned and ran off back to the room where my little ball of sunshine lay in a ball of pain.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

It was dark where I was at... I didn't know what was going on and I was frightened to the core of my being. Did I die? Looking to my right, then my left, nothing but emptiness and darkness. I shivered and hugged myself, it was very cold here. So I started to walk, in what ever direction happened to be in front of me. Suddenly, there was a bright light and I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Jiraiya! I see Jiraiya! Smiling wide at my former teacher, and my God father I ran to him. He was laughing with his hand behind his head. I missed him so much! I couldn't wait to tell him all about my adventures and discoveries until it hit me. Like a ton of bricks were just pounded on my chest with the force of granny Tsunade's worst of days... When she's PMSing. Eyes rolling back in my head in taking a shocked breath the darkness faded.

Now I saw dirt. Or what seemed like dirt because it was a light brown color... Like sand in some ways. "Naruto!" I faintly heard my name, a loud ringing sound pierced my ears like an arrow to the heart. I winced in pain and screamed out once again at the pain in my stomach I wanted to know what was causing such pain until it slowly faded like a little heartbeat saying it's goodbyes. Panting, my breath hitching at certain times as the pain slowly subsides in waves. "Naruto are you alright?" A female's muffled voice was heard to my right. So in turn I looked over and saw the beautiful mop of pink hair I knew anywhere. "S-Sakura..." I though I spoke, but knew I had only mouthed the words.

She looked frantic with tears streaming down her cheeks like Gai-sensei and Lee when they were to emotional. I wanted to know what was wrong, I didn't like it when she was sad and in pain. Then she shocked me like she did back when I defeated Pein, she wrapped her arms awkwardly around my neck and lightly feathered little kisses on my forehead and cheek. "Oh thank goodness! You're here!" She rubbed her eyes of the tears. Then I heard water dripping, being wringed out and a cool sensation on my forehead, I hadn't realized my head was pounding so harshly. Looking to the source I saw Gaara. I smiled at the red head and he in turn smiled back, a little lift of the corner of his mouth. He also looked like he was about to cry and I wondered what had happened.

**Gaara P.O.V.**

No... No that... That couldn't have happened in that small amount of time I talked to my sister! When I ran back to the room they were stationed, Sakura was pounding on his chest with such force I thought for sure he would have many broken ribs. Rushing to stand by his head I looked down, he was still. Very still and paling, my eyes widened at this and something deep in me cracked. He was dead. No longer breathing, with a small smile on his features. Shaking my head as Sakura pinched his nose slightly tilting his head back and breathing air into him the to batter on his chest once again hoping that his lungs would start working once again. Everything in my being came to a dramatic halt ringing was heard making my head hurt badly. Sakura stopped again to breath air into him when I stepped forward and beat her to it, slightly shocking the pink haired girl. Pinching his nose and tilting it back slightly as she had done I placed my lips to his and blew air watching as his chest rose slightly, and once again Sakura administered the 15 compression.

The other medical nins in the room were busy trying to locate the problems as well as heal the ones who fought before him. My heart beat started to accelerate and tears filled my eyes, breathing another large amount of breath in my blonde friend when Sakura was done with her compression's Tears streaming down from hers, breathing one more time she almost gave up until she pounded his chest harshly and screaming out a blood stirring scream that resulted in the one thing we wanted. He gasped! A sharp intake of breathe and his eyes snapped open, although they were glazed over and registering what had just happened. A lone tear fell from my eye looking at him breathing, his chest rising and falling in a painful way, but breathing none the less.

He scared me half to death. Breathing a sigh of relief, I grabbed the towel from his forehead and soaked it in the bucket of cold water, sweat lining his brows and forehead. Watching as Sakura hugged him and placed little kisses on his cheek and forehead. Wringing out the towel and getting the attention of the blonde he smiled at me. In turn I smiled back placing the towel on his forehead.

Tears were threatening to escape my eyes once again, we had almost lost him... If we were just seconds late he wouldn't be able to share that sun shinning smile with anyone else. "How do you feel...?" I whispered as Sakura left to get bandages. "Like shit." He chuckled softly then winced at the sudden movement of his chest. "Don't move... Sakura might have broken a few ribs trying to bring you back from the dead." I knew I choked on the last word, I've felt death before and I know what a scary thing it can be. "Ah." He breathed and I looked into his eyes that were staring up at the ceiling. "So that's what death was like... I wonder if..." He then stopped and bit his bottom lip. "If it was anything like mine.? "I finished for him, telling him it was alright to say it, it was now in that past and I was alive and well now.

Looking at me with those deep azure eyes was like looking and jumping into an ocean of pain and sadness. Sakura came back with the bandages healing him some with her chakra then wrapping the bandages all around his body. It looked like he had breasts when she was done, she needent use the whole thing, I only stared at her. I looked back at Naruto and decided I would fix it later for him. "Stay here." She commanded of him and he just smiled sheepishly. "Where else would I go Sakura-chan." As if he saw a ghost his eyes widened and he shot up just as Sakura left the room. "That match!" He yelled startling me a little, however I didn't show it on my features. I watched him wince in pain and fall back against the now padded bed. Looking at him, _Idiot._ I sighed and walked over next to him sitting on the chair that sat next to the bed. "I intervened .. I'm sorry Naruto but you weren't acting right and I was worried. I stepped in and stopped the match." Looking slightly down, I couldn't look into those eyes, I didn't want to see the hate in them.

"Oh." Was all he said and it made me look up. He was smiling softly at me and that shocked me to the core. "Thanks Gaara, I'd probably be in a worse state if it had continued." Chuckling slightly agains he winced. "What happened...?" I asked looking at his body then back up to him.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

"What happened." He asked me and all I could do was look up at the ceiling trying to remember myself. "I'm not sure... One minute I'm fine, fighting with Konohamaru when we hit with our rasengans. Something in me stirred and it felt like... It tried to leave me. I was in so much pain and agony like someone punch out a huge chunck of me. I still feel like... Something's wrong, I still feel... Like I lost a part of myself." I looked to him then, tears filling my eyes, and he stared back at me processing the information and probably trying to find a conlusion I know he won't find easily.

"Let me fix your bandages Naruto." He then said. I smiled a little, "Eheh... yeah ok." He helped me up unwrapping the unnecessary amount of bandages from around my chest. Once all the bandages was gone he looked at my stomach furrowing his non existent brows. "What?" I asked and looked down to gasp slightly at what I saw. "What...?" I breathed, my tattoo. Normally it would black like the blackest of nights and now it was a light grey like it had faded away. "It's never done that before." I breathed again as Gaara started to wrap the bandages around my chest. Then it hit me, "Kurama." I gasped and Gaara stilled his work. "What about him?" He asked and started up again, tying the bandages and guiding me down. "Hang on." I gasped and closed my eyes going to the place where we shared. _"Kurama?!"_ I spoke frantically looking around. He was no where to be found. _"Kurama?!"_ I screamed, it echoed throughout the walls and it felt like my heart sunk. He was gone, but how was that possible... He couldn't have escaped!

"Naruto?" Gaara tapped my forehead softly bringing me back, staring straight ahead my eyes wide with fear and pain. "He's gone..." I whispered and looked to the red head, I needed someone anyone. I needed to find him and fast. "Who's gone?" He asked a little worried, I'm sure he had a creature in mind. "Kurama's gone!" I gasped as tears ran down my cheeks. "What? How?" He asked rushed, clearly as confused as I was. Shaking my head I closed my eyes and cried. This has never happened before, then I realized when he left me I died. It was all happening so fast, even though he was gone I did feel his precense, at least a little bit of it still in me.

* * *

**Ok tell me what you think. I like reviews just as much as the next writer. Please give me reviews guys (****ノ****°ο°)****ノ**


	2. Emotions

**Chapter Two - **Emotions

**Gaara P.O.V.**

I didn't know what to do... He was just sitting there, crying. Yes I've found my emotions but I'm still in practice with them... All I knew was that I didn't want to see him cry anymore, I wanted him to feel better. Then I had a wild idea. Shifting up and sitting on the side of the bed with him he looked up slightly at me. Softly placing my hand behind his head in his hair I pulled him close to me and kissed his forehead. I wanted to try this, I thought it was the right thing to do because my sister does this for me when I feel as he does (or looks like it). He stiffened a little and I pulled back wondering if that was the right move, "Don't worry Naruto, obviously he's not outside or we would've heard screams a long time ago." He started to relax a little, "Oh, yeah... You're right. Heh, like always Gaara." He smiled and I wasn't fooled, he was still so worried. "Once you are healed properly we'll go look around alight?" I asked tilting my head slightly to the right. This made him perk up and blush slightly scratching at his cheek like he always does when he's nervous. "R-r-right Gaara." He smiled sheepishly and relaxed against the padded bedding.

Getting up and sitting back down on the chair next to him I watched him slowly fall asleep. It baffled me how he could sleep knowing that Kurama is gone and that he's in such pain. Looking up, the pink haired woman re-entered the room and checked his vitals. "He normally would be good in just a few minutes but... I guess it's going to take a little longer than anticipated." She frowned softly and walked away to get the other patient that was just brought into by a stretcher. Shifting off to walk to the arena I looked out, not really watching but to look for any signs of the kitsune.

Finding none I sighed. A weight was then on my shoulder and I looked to the source, finding those azure blue eyes that made me want to swim in them completely. "Naruto." I breathed softly and was a little embarrassed at my voice. "Hey, are the matches almost over?" He asked and looked to the crowd as they cheered and waved their arms around like complete fools. "It should be done shortly. Twisting my frame to look up him I didn't grasp the fact that he was using me to stand. And so in turn when I moved he let go of me and started to fall on top of me. Shocked a little I held out my arms and caught him before he could completely crush me with his weight. "S-s-s-s-so-sorry Gaara!" He stammered and snapped back quickly, hitting against the wall behind him. "Naruto be careful." Smirking slightly he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Right." He then looked to the fighters watching silently as the day progressed.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Watching the fighters fight made me a little sad. I so desperately wanted to be a chunin... I felt so left behind it was unbearable. "You know you can become a chunin whenever you want Naruto." Gaara commented snapping me out of my thoughts. "I-I can?!" Gasping and grabbing onto his shoulders he blushed slightly. I suppose I was a little to close for his comfort, I was able to feel his hot breath on my face. Blushing slightly back I pulled away and leaned once again on the collom. "Of course, you already surpass Kakashi and have saved the village from Pein, not to mention myself." He looked to me, his eyes soft and light as they stared back in mine. His eye color like none I've seen before and I always feel captive in their sea of teal. "We'll get you taken care of later. Alright?" Smirking in that way he does at me made me smile in full back at him.

* * *

Then it came to the end of the battle. Gaara and I jumped to the stadium and started to look around. Nothing, nothing was found in our attempts at searching for my kitsune I had grown to love. "Kurama!" I yelled, my hands cupped to my mouth trying to force the sound in one direction and further in distance. "I can't find any traces of your kitsune Naruto." Gaara said frowning at me, it hit me pretty hard not finding him. Collapsing to my knees I sobbed, right in front of my companions that decided to come out and wonder as to what we were doing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and all I wanted was a hug. I needed comfort, and I knew just the person that when through what I'm going through, Gaara. Looking up with tears streaming from my eyes I found those teal eyes that shined down on my sorrows like a beacon in the sky. Narrowing my eyes and whimpering I held my arms out to him, like a child does when they wished to be held by their loving parent. He watched me and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and I around his neck squeezing him tightly to me. Sobbing into his shoulder at the hole in my heart and body. I needed Kurama, I needed him to feel whole again.

**Gaara P.O.V.**

Naruto and I searched for his kitsune that I knew we wouldn't find that easily. Doing to him with the news that I'm sure would break his heart. "I can't find traces of your kitsune Naruto." I frowned watching his determined face turn into one of defeat and sorrow. He fell to his knees and started to cry. A pang in my chest wrippled throughout my body at what I saw. Placing my hand on his shoulder he slightly stiffened, and then looked at me. Tears streaked his dirty face, eyes narrowed and he held his arms up to me. I've seen this before, and I knew what to do. Wrapping my arms tightly around the blonde boy's waist I held him tightly, and he in turn wrapped his arms around my neck sobbing onto my shoulder. I would be this males comfort, no matter what. I wanted to see him smile once again. I knew what it felt like to get a biyuu out of you. Although we think differently of our biyuu's it was still the same.

Emptiness.

I filled my emptiness with my village and those closest to me. It wasn't an easy task but I was able to overcome the hollowed feeling left inside of me. I knew Naruto would be able to do the same, in a quicker amount of time.

Gasps and shuffles were heard from behind me, Naruto's face was covered by his arm, I blushed slightly at the fact of me, hugging another person. A male in fact! "Naruto, you ok?" I asked trying to pull away at the slight cough one of the ninja had tried to nonchalantly clear his throat for our attention. Naruto whimpered and held me tighter. I didn't know what to do so I just let him be. Slowly my hand started to rub his back in soothing circles and motions. Temari had done this for me when I was stressed over the paperwork, it always seemed to remind me of my mother, although she died when I was born. I would often dream of her, when I was able to dream. Most the time it turned to nightmares, but before the horror she would rub my back as I lay my head on her lap. She would sing me a lullaby, then Shukaku would play his mind games. Her sweet hums of a nursery rhyme would twist and gurgle into cries of pain and agony as she lye there on the medical cot. Bleeding from the waist down and my father pointing a finger at me yelling; _"You killed her! You monster!"_ and things of the like. A glass shattering cry and scream would be heard and I would instantly snap up, cold sweat all over my body and that same cry ringing in my ears. It came from my own lips, and it would always take me many minutes to snap out of my nightmares, or until Yashimaru came in to calm me down.

"Gaara." I heard a soft coo in my ear, snapping me out of my day dreams of the past. "Hn."

"You ok?" Naruto's alto voice questioned, as I realized I was holding onto him tightly like my life depended on it. In reality I knew not my life depended on the blonde male to save me, but my sanity. I needed him to keep me in check, to make sure I was still human. "Yeah I'm fine," I stated and released him slightly pulling back to look at my whiskered friend in the eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine for now. We can't give up! Kurama is out there and I'll get him back!" He smiled and released me wiping at his cheeks and eyes to get the residue of his tears. I smirked that turned into a genuine smile, that only this genin could bring out of me. "Of course." I sighed and turned around to see my siblings, and the Leaf ninja gawking at us. A blush crept up on my cheeks as I took the Kazekage robes off only wearing my ninja garb that consisted of a maroon turtle neck jacket, my grey vest, and grey pants that had ribbons on just above my knees and in the middle of my calfs. Folding the robes neatly in my arms, I would have to have them cleaned since Naruto cried all over them. He patted me on the shoulder and chuckled his deep laugh, "Thanks Gaara for cheering me up!" He then ran to the door in hopes of looking for his kitsune.

* * *

**Yeah... This one is shoooort... But I'm hanving troubles on when and where I should bring the yaoi in to play :/! **


	3. Office

**Chapter Three - **Office

**Gaara P.O.V.**

It amazed me watching Naruto. Is emotions changing like a snap of the finger. The weight of the robes in my hands left as I looked to who took them. "What happened?" Temari asked holding the robes close to her body. "Naruto was upset so I tried to help him and... Apparently I did." Turning my body to face her completely I sighed and placed my cool hand on my forehead. "It seems that... Kurama is missing, we don't know how this happened so Naruto and I were out here looking for the kitsune."

"Naruto's Kitsune's gone?" She gasped clearly surprised at this information. I nodded slightly to her as well as thinking of different ways to both find Kurama and wonder how this happened. "How can this happen?" She asked walking away to the back and I followed. "I know that Naruto and Kurama are one now thanks to Killer Bee." I said as those still in the arena started the clean up. "What should we do?" She asked looking slightly back to me. "Well, he said he's not completely gone otherwise he would be dead right now." Looking to her as she caught up, I opened the door to the office I am now residing in as the Chunin Exams are here in Suna. Walking behind the desk and sitting at the chair they gave me I sighed and rubbed my forehead. This is weird, where sovling this problem will take more than one mind.

Looking at my sister as she thought of the mysteries behind the Kurama incident I sighed once again. "Well I better go get these cleaned." She said eyeing my robes and left the room. I watched her leave and as soon as the door shut there was a tapping on the glass just behind me. Turning on my chair I saw the very thing we were looking for. A little orangish red fox with nine tails tapping on my window. Opening it the furry creature hopped inside and sat on my desk. I stared at him for quite some time. He seemed bigger in the tales the Leaf would tell, but he was no bigger than a toy dog.

"Kurama?" I asked very low as the creature licked its paws and closed its eyes at me like it was giving me a smirk for my ignorance. Staring at the creature it stared back. _I don't like this guy, always thinking he's better than everyone else. Rustles my jimmies!_ A loud and obnoxious voice boomed in my head, the little fox snickered some at the raccoon dogs opinions. "Gaara." It finally spoke, the deep voice low and fierce. I nodded some as the fox continued, "Don't tell Naruto."

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Looking for a fox that would be like the size of a mountain, you think it would be very easy. However it was everything further than easy, more on the lines of difficult. I was getting very annoyed at the fact that I couldn't find the one thing that would make me whole again. I never liked feeling empty, feeling like something was missing. Feeling... Lonely.

Running around the whole place, top to bottom my stomach started to rumbling low. "Ngh... So hungry." Clenching my stomach as it growled once again made me sit down curling into a little ball. "Naruto, what's wrong?" A familiar voice rang through the growls of my stomach making me look up to the slim strong features of the females face. Her blue eyes gazing down at me with those motherly knowing eyes. "I'm hungry~" I whined and my stomach helped the deed along as it growled vibrating my hands. "Ah, well we're heading back to the village soon, if you want there's some food I brought. I was for Gaara but if you go take it to him you can eat some as well." She smiled some holding a bento box of food. My mouth started to drool as I smelled the contents inside.

"Yeah sure no problem, I got this." I smiled and took the box from her. "Take it to Gaara's office. If I find out you ate it all yourself, I'll track you down and make you the food." She smiled a cute but deadly smile that sent shivers down my spine. I gulped and stared at her, "Y-yes ma'am." I studdered and ran off to Gaara's office.

**Gaara P.O.V.**

"I don't have much time, Naruto will most likely be here anytime." He looked to the door and paused for a split second before he spoke again. Turning to me he sighed, "I needed some air." His lips lifted up in a slight smirk. "Sure." I said nodding a little, "And Shukaku wants out too." Folding my arms across my chest the raccoon dog barked in my being. "Well of course, but you two aren't on sync like Naruto and I... Yet?" Tilting his little kitsune head some at the ending part. I stared at him not really giving an answer for he already knew it. "Right." He growled some probably feeling disrespected. "Don't tell Naruto where I've gone." He said once again. "How come?" I countered rewarded with a sideways glare. "Because I'm sure he'll make me go back in to that wretched place and I want to feel the sun on my fur for a while. And to get away from... Him." He sighed when he said 'him' and I knew what he meant. Although Naruto was my best friend I needed space from his crazy outgoing self. I nodded some, "Yes but you know he's frantic about you being gone. I'm sure he'll understand that you want to be in this form for a while."

"I'm not so sure about that. I almost killed him trying to leave that body, if I didn't give him most of my chakra to keep his heart pumping he would've died." He spoke and I realized what he was saying. "I thought you weren't able to leave since he has that seal on his stomach " Raising a non existent eyebrow at the one in question he smirked, "Yeah well... Its complicated son. As well that I need to leave. Naruto's coming and I smell food." He sniffed the air then jumped to the window and I followed suit. "Don't tell him anything. Or else." He glared at me and jumped out the window just as Naruto slammed the door against the wall making it boom and swing slightly back around closing it behind the blonde headed male that waltzed into my room. "Naruto.." I sighed softly as the pain in my head intensified at the slam. "Hey Gaara! Temari told me to bring you food and said that you need to share it with me!" He grinned and sat the food in front of me on all my paperwork. "Tsk."

"Come on I'm starving Gaara!" He almost yelled opening the bento and a disgusted look overcame his features. Tilting my head slightly I looked at the food and realized it was my favorite. Gizzards and Salted tongue, something I'm sure Naruto didn't like in the least. Picking one up I put it in my mouth and chewed, the salt flaking off the slightly moistened yet tough meat making my mouth water. He watched me in awe as I ate the food that he thought wasn't really food. Swallowing the deliciousness and taking a sip of tea, "Are you going to eat any?" I asked grabbing my chop sticks and plucking a gizzard, the hard and slightly burnt meat cracking against my teeth as I chewed.

"Uh... N-no thanks there... G-Gaara." He stammered his eyes closed and a comical sweat drop against his temple as his one sided smile twitched. "Have you tried it before?"

"We-well... well uhm... N-no not... Not really." He chuckled nervously as I stared at him chopsticks in hand. "Wait... Wait Gaara no I... I don't want any!" He almost screamed as I brought a salted tongue next to his lips and took advantage of his scream to shove the meat in. "Now chew." I commanded and slid the chopsticks slowly from his now closed and plump lips. A slight blush crept up on my cheeks and I sat back down. Realizing that I had almost crawled across the desk to get to him. Coughing slightly he watched me as he chewed, his face looked of that of slight disgust but he smiled to me none the less.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Running around the corridors was a tiring thing and my stomach was growling even louder than before. "Maybe... Just a little of the food being gone won't hurt him~." I smiled and was about to open the box when a sudden chill ran down my spine halting my actions. "Ehehe... GAARA!?" I then yelled rounding a corner when I noticed a door with the sand symbol right in the middle of the door. No other doors had this tag and so I decided I would open it to find if Gaara was inside or not.

Inhaling softly I decided just barging in would be the best thing to do, and so.. I twisted the knob, and pushed harshly making the door turn fast and slam against the wall. Before the door could round on me and close on me, or worse actually hit me. I walked inside looking awesome as the door shut behind me. "Naruto.." He breathed, almost sounding like a sigh that I entered the room, inside my heart panged a bit making me feel a little bad. "Hey Gaara! Temari told me to bring you food and said that you need to share it with me!" I faked a grin, the pang in my chest still throbbing that I was being a nuisance to him. I sat the food in front of him not really looking until he tsked noticing that I just put the food on his paperwork. "Come on I'm starving Gaara!" Practicly yelling trying to get my spirits back up, I opened the bento and my face fell as I saw the contents inside.

It was inedible! No one can eat something such as this! This this... Gross stuff! I watched in slight awe as Gaara slowly picked one up with his delicately slender fingers and popped one of the Salted tongues into his mouth chewing in glee. He then took a sip of the tea I hadn't realized he had and stared into the pool of teal eyes that bore into my blue ones. "Are you going to eat any?" He then asked and grabbed a gizzard placing it in his mouth chewing. I could hear the crunches from the overcooked meat loud and clear, sounding like someone was crunching on bones. "Uh... N-no thanks there... G-Gaara." Closing my eyes so I no longer had to witness the red headed male to eat. "Have you tried it before?"

"We-well... well uhm... N-no not... Not really." I chuckled obviously nervous of what he might do considering he had chopsticks in hand. "Wait... Wait Gaara no I... I don't want any!" I screamed when Gaara brought a piece of the salted tongue close to my lips in a flash, I couldn't move because the sand was wrapped around my feet. He took advantage of my scream, shoving the nasty meat in my mouth and closing my jaws automatically "Not chew." He commanded making me blush and a light throb be felt in my heart once again, but more of a good pain. Slowly he slid the chopsticks from my mouth and I realized there's only one pair... And he used both for himself and I... Meaning... An indirect kiss!

Doing as he commanded I chewed the nasty tough and to salty meat. I realized to get to me he almost crawled over the desk, a light blush on his cheeks as he sat back down and it made me a little happy as I smiled to the red head right across from me.

* * *

**So... A lot of people (a lot to me anyways) have read my story and I thank you for that :D However, I have no reviews D: I like reviews people! It helps me write. And as you can see I don't get motivated my writing becomes slower... Besides the fact that I was in the ER recently. So I'm trying to not stress myself out to much, so please bare with me~ Rate and Review~ pwease ;^;**


	4. Rumors

**Thank you CrystalCryodrake (Guest) for your reply~! Makes me happy someone was listening to me ;^;**

**Yes I am feeling some what better, thanks to my pain killers and antibiotics~ x3 **

**As well as I will try to continue my "excellent work", as you have so graciously complemented my story, to the best of my abilities :3**

* * *

**Chapter Four - **Rumors

**Gaara P.O.V.**

Watching him chew that piece of meat in his mouth made mine water, almost to a drool. Picking up another piece of the meat and chewing I watched him intently as he scraped his tongue with his nails to get the overly dressed salt from his tongue. A small smirk was placed on my lips, although he was a male like myself he was kinda cute.

I then froze and recapped what I had just thought. _Wait... N-Naruto... Naruto cute?!_ My thought process raced thinking back on what I had just said. "GAARA!" A loud yell awoke me from my thoughts and looked up with him, half the meat still in my mouth unchewed. "Hm?" I mumbled obviously not wanting to be rude and open my mouth so he could see my chewed and unchewed food. "I saaaaid I was gonna see what the other people have to eat. Your food's to... Salty and... Weird." He chuckled scratching the back of his head getting up. "Mh, un." Was all I said as he almost ran out of the room in full panic shutting the door almost with a slam and a huff, leaving me behind to gather my thoughts.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

He was watching me, and it felt very awkward... I didn't know what to do, I felt so awkward and... Violated with his eyes. Then he grabbed another piece of meat and started to chew but then.. He stopped. I knew because as I was scraping the left over amounts of salt from my tongue I was secretly watching him. He stopped chewing and his eyes seemed to widen as if he thought of something that either spooked or surprised him. "Uhm Gaara?" I began but it seemed he was really into his thoughts so I tried once more. "Gaara~" Adding a little teasingly seductive ring to it. Still I wasn't graced with his low and raspy voice. Finally I decided to yell and hoped to not startle him to much, "GAARA!"

"Hm?" He asked clearly brought out of his trance of staring at me or behind me. whatever it was creepy. "I saaaaid I was gonna see what the other people have to eat. Your food's to... Salty and... Weird." Chuckling and scratching the back of my head trying really hard to not seem weirded out, and then slowly sliding up out of my chair. "Mh, un." Was all that I needed to know that it was ok, and of course I left as fast as I could. Twisting on the palm of my foot I practically ran out of the room almost slamming the door with such force I thought it would come off it's hinges.

Sighing softly and lightly pressing my back against the door I calmed my breathing and tried to slow my heart rate. My face was feeling hot and red as if I was blushing like Sakrua when she's next to Sasuke in our younger days. My body shivered thinking of his sweet low and raspy voice whisper in my ear that made me want to purr like a kitten or fox. Of course admitting that out loud would never happen! Pushing off the door I was in pursuit of food, and fast.

Running around was making my stomach growl louder in protest at the motion and the lack of energy. "Uuuuugh!" I cried out holding my stomach rounding the corner and bumping into a person, as well as some squishy pillows. "Wah!"

"Hey!" The female voice rang out glaring down at me. "T-Temari!" I smiled slightly glad to see her, it meant that I was getting close to an exit or closer to finding my way out. "Naruto. Did you give the food to my brother?" She asked placing her right hand on her hip in what seemed like a pose of authority. "Yeah I did."

"Did he share?" A smirk graced her lips looking down on me already knowing the answer to her question. "Well... Yeah but I ran out of there before he could shove any more overly salted tongue down my throat!" I grasped my neck and moving my lips of that of disgust. "Ahahaha!" She started busting out laughing as soon as her initial shock was not enough to keep her composure. "Well that is his favorite food, and I'm a little surprised that he even gave you some, of course it's less surprising if you had said you'd never eaten it before." She started to giggle again hiding her pearly white teeth behind her hand. "Uh, well... " I smiled scratching my cheek softly. "Oh Naruto, you haven't tried it before have you." She smiled and started to walk past me, "There's some food in the cafeteria over down that hallway and take a right following the hall all the way down. It's not that hard to get there, I need to talk to Gaara about when to go back." And with that she walked off leaving me to register what she had said. However I pushed it to the back and ran in the direction she had commanded, hoping for some ramen or at least no salted tongue.

**Gaara P.O.V.**

Sighing and leaning back in my chair as I heard his foot steps fade down the corridor. I was finally able to relax knowing that he was further away from me. Looking at the food before me was no longer appetizing since Naruto had left. It was amusing watching him watch myself eat what he considered disgusting. It made the food that much sweeter to eat.

Shuffling through the paperwork on my desk, the food and tea forgotten looking over the departure papers as well as the genin that will need to take the test another year. A knock was heard at my door, a soft one that I barely even heard. "Enter."

And here came in my sister, Temari. "I see he kept to his word." She smiled a little looking down at the bento, still full, off to the side. "Aren't you going to finish this? I made it just for you." She pouted some sitting down at the chair Naruto was just occupying. "Later." Was all I said looking at Naruto's info sheet, he wanted to be a Chunin and I would allow him to be if the Hokage was in agreement, he was the one to save both myself and his village. "Gaara, when do you want to go home?" She asked looking at her fan probably trying to make sure it was all shiny and up to her standards. "Soon Temari. I need to file this paper work and we can then soon leave." I sighed closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose wanting to get this done so I would be able to go back home to my office and... Do... More work. I sighed again piling the gening and the two chunin paperwork together.

"Alright, I'll go tell Kankuro that we're leaving soon and to let the others go on home." She huffed at the last word pushing off the arm rests and standing. "Don't take to long Gaara I want to rest, and I'm sure you need some meditation time." She smirked down at my probably tired and warn out state. "Right." Mumbling softly as she left the room probably to go get Kankuro. Leaning back in my chair once again looking out the window wondering where Naruto's kitsune could have gone and if he's enjoying his freedom.

_ I still couldn't believe that Kurama would leave Naruto, since he was free Naruto wouldn't mind having him in a fox form, I bet Naruto would be ecstatic at the fact he could talk to him without people looking at him a little weirdly. Although talking to an animal would be weird, but there are some ninja mammals that talk..._ The battle in my head was getting me no where, and so I decided to pack up my things and meet my siblings out at the entrance.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

"FOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I smiled and ran down the corridors Temari had instructed me to go and I came upon a cafeteria slightly filled with some people, mainly the medic nin that were busy through lunch healing those injured. The room was nice and bigger than most of the rooms in this maze like arena.

The room was as big as a small restaurant with probably about the size of half a small restaurant back in the kitchen. Walking up to the lady behind the counter I looked at the menu. Obviously Gaara had major influence with the food since most of it was salty meat and crunchy gizzards. However I scanned the menu and found Miso Ramen, my favorite! A blush crept up on my cheeks slightly hoping that he put that there especially for me. "Can I help you?" The young lady behind the counter asked pulling me away from my googling at the menu and the certain red head that also occupied my brains thoughts.

"Oh uhm yeah can I get an order of Miso Ramen please?" I smiled slitting my eyes genuinely looking forward ot something good to occupy my empty and growling stomach. "Right away sir." She giggled some looking at me, and I wondered what was so funny. Did I have something on my face again? Or something of the like? "What's so funny?" I decided to voice out getting her attention just as she had placed his order to the chef behind the steal window. "Oh just about the Miso soup." She giggled once again making me raise an eyebrow and of course want to know more. "Go on." Smiling at her and resting my elbow on the counter and my cheek in the palm of my hand. "W-Well, it's just that rumors have been spreading around that he specifically asked for Miso Ramen on the menu for this specific exams, and depending on if his-" She looked right and left bringing her hand up to her mouth to whisper to my ear. "His best friend." She giggled putting quote marks as she said best friend. "Why the-" I did the same hand signs she did, the quotes.

"Well, rumors have it that he likes his best friend a little more than just as his best friend that saved him, but of course anyone would start to fall for another once they've saved the other many times." She smiled once again and the blush that was once on my cheeks were back almost 10 fold. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and didn't everyone know that I was Gaara's one and only best friend? Was she talking about me?

"Oh-oh yeah?" I commented back lamely. "Yeah, I haven't seen this guy yet, I don't even know his name yet I'm new to this place and it's practices." A ding was heard as she turned around and grabbed his bowl of ramen bringing it to me. "Here you go hun."

"Thanks," I sighed grabbing my bowl and a pair of chopsticks waving goodbye to her as I found a seat and slurped up my ramen.

Stopping to look at the fish cakes floating in my broth I though of what that girl had said about Gaara and the ramen. _I can't believe that they are spreading rumors about him and a possible love affair between him and I! I mean, we're both guys and I don't want to ruin his reputation when it's not even true to begin with. He's strong, cool, independent, hard working, dedicated... _I stopped my thoughts at that. I was complementing him more than a normal person would, it was like I was gloating about him, like he was my boyfriend. _Ah.. No way..._ Grabbing the sides of my head looking around hoping that I wouldn't really be seen having a slight panic attack. _Maybe I should go talk to Gaara about this!_ comical sweat drops were forming all around my forehead and sides of my face. _But... Maybe he hasn't heard the rumors yet and... When I bring him the news it might disturb his work, I don't want to be a distraction._ I pouted and then realized what I had just thought.

_Something must be wrong, I've rarely looked into the future when it came to getting in the way of others. I don't think I've ever thought of not wanting to disturb someone before, unless if was in dire needs of planning ahead. When it comes to Gaara though I feel more comfortable around him and feel like I can never do wrong. Like he'll always forgive me..._ Sighing and finishing the rest of the broth I headed to the counter bringing my bowl with me. The same girl took the bowl and brought it to the back for cleaning and I took my leave going to Gaara's office to confront the man about these so called rumors spreading around.

* * *

**:o Has Naruto completely forgotten about Kurama? Or has he just been very preoccupied with a certain red headed boy and some rumors :3**


	5. Confession

**Thanks Moon Light Fire Kitsune and TigrezzTail~! :D**

**Sorry I keep you up Moon, D: But I'm kinda glad that you really like my story to stay up and Tigrezz I know Kurama knows Naruto more than anyone on that entire world BUT this is my story and in order to make it more interesting I wrote it as this way. As well as the fact that anyone needs time away from Naruto. Being with Naruto since his birth naturally you'd want to get away from him. It's like getting a night out from watching your children. As well as that Naruto is starting to have feelings for Gaara. When people start to like and care for others they become more aware of themselves and their surroundings. So worrying about Gaara is natural. Right? Right.**

* * *

**Chapter Five - **Confession

**Gaara P.O.V.**

The window where Kurama had just left was still opened, and the familiar weakened chakra was felt just beyond. Not turning to look at what I knew would be there, Kurama jumped in and sat right on my paperwork. "Hello Gaara-kun." He sneered some as he smirked. "Kurama." Nodding in some way toward his general direction. "I had thought you left." with determination and all serious in his eyes. "Yes?"

"Naruto, he is my life force. As you're aware. Although I am able to come out."

"Oh I did, but I needed to tell you something." His smirk faded and was left with a straight line. "He was dying when I tried to leave, but I left some of my chakra in his body to stable him, it does not last forever however." He spoke closing his eyes some clearly saddened by his own statement. "In some time I will go to Naruto, and we will once again be together as one if he decides to put me back and feel whole. However, all I need to do is stay near him and we should be fine." Raising his paw to swishway it left and right. "In the future I will come to you, for I will need your help in asking him if he's alright with me being out of his body and more on the lines of a pet dog always at his side." The sad smirk was once again present on his face. "Why don't you ask him now?" I countered clearly curious. "Because I want my freedom... If only for a while. I won't be able to go far, there's a certain distance we can stay apart from one another before it begins to drain us completely."

"I understand, but don't you think Naruto would begin to hate me though?" A slight move of the corner of my mouth making me frown slightly. "We'll talk about it, when the time comes young one." Kurama smirked again and hopped to the window sitting there. "For the time being, Naruto will know nothing of the conversations between us. I will come to you as often as I can." And with that he left the loft leaving behind a whoosh of air as well as my thoughts to linger between us.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Finally I was to his office, never have I thought genuinely about entering a room, I would normally just bust in and be my ususal hyper-active self. However, obviously I was allowed to be cauctious. Knocking softly on the door I dreaded the conversation that would soon take place. "Enter." A muffled deep raspy voice was barely heard from his lack of vocal chords and the wooden door not helping either. Inhaling deeply I opened the door and was greeted by those teal eyes, the only things that shown brightly in the dimmed room. "Ah, G-Gaara. H-hey there." I studdered, internally cursing myself for looking more of a fool than ever before. "Hey Naruto. Something wrong?" He asked right off the bat catching me a little off guard. "N-no why would y-you think some-something's up?" I chuckled clearly nervous. I watched him walk around his room gathering paper as he went. His ninja garb fitting snug against his slim body, the bulky layers giving a more natural size then I knew what was beyond it. Gaara had always been on the malnourished side, as to what Temari tells me, and wearing many layers helps both keep him warm and most seemingly healthy.

"Well for one, you're stammering." He huffed some looking at a document his sand had so graciously given him. He was clearly upset over what he saw. "Also you knocked. You don't knock you barge in." He looked at me then, his slim pale face with his black rimmed teal eyes boring into my blue ones uncovering the secrets beyond. "I just had a question." Finally collapsing under the pressure of his piercing eyes on my child like ones. He nodded in my direction for me to continue. "Have you... Heard any rumors spreading about lately?" Chuckling my nervous chuckle and debating whether to sit down or press myself against the wall. "Rumors?" His voice, it seemed to trickle over my skin sending shivers down my spine. "Mhm..." I piratically moaned! His eyes widened some at my reaction and I coughed blushing bright. "Sorry I was just eating ramen and... Remembered the taste."

"Mh." Was his reply rubbing his chin softly. "You are talking about the rumors over... The ramen aren't you?" He pieced the puzzle together with such small amount of information. I just nodded and stared slightly down at him, he was still shorter than I. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose clearly in frustration. "Ah, sorry Gaara I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it. I have enough things to go over... Why not more rumors about my relationships." He sighed again silently commanding his sand to do his bidding and pick up the paperwork around him filing them accourdingly. "Are you sure Gaara? I don't want to add any more stress than you've already got on your plate, you know?"

"Yeah I know but it's fine Naruto. Don't worry about the rumors. They will go away in due time." He closed his eyes tapping a stack of papers on his desk to make sure they're nice and neatly in place. "If... You say so Gaara." I pouted and folded my hands together, intertwining my fingers together shuffling from one foot to the other. "Something else you needed?" He voiced making me flinch at the question circling in my head. I looked up at him with a clear blush on my cheeks. Inhaling deeply so that I may ask him the question I needed an answer to.

**Gaara P.O.V.**

Fuck... He heard about the rumors. I didn't want him to learn about them, honestly they surprised myself. Just because I put Naruto's favorite food on the menu at the restaurant automatically makes me want him? Ridiculous Although... Recently I have found him very cute and charming. Like my life is incomplete with him gone. Shukaku stirred inside me at my confession basically laughing at me and my sexual orientation. He just stood there, looking cute and so innocent. A growl was about to rip from my lips and just pounce him. Which was very weird considering... I've never wanted to 'pounce' anyone, let alone be able to feel these emotions anytime soon.

"Something else you needed?" I had to ask him if he needed me for something else, if not he needed to get as far away from me as possible. Or my sand will do what my body wants, but my mind won't allow. Once I said those words he looked up at me through his lashes making me sweat just slightly at the effort I was making, making my sand ground me to the ground. A blush crept up on my cheeks and I was grateful for the sand armor surrounding my body or my growing buldge would clearly show. He then inhaled deeply and I was certain he was going to voice what was in his mind. "Gaara... Do you like me?" He asked in the softest and cutest voice I've ever heard him. "Uh." I was both surprised and at a lost for words.

Yes I liked Naruto, I love him as my best friend... Was my love growing into a like like or is this feeling just a fluke. "I-..I can't answer that Naruto." I blushed and went back to tapping my paperwork and commanding my sand to bring me another box to place these document into.

Then a big rough hand was on my shoulder and spinning me around to face the tan whiskered face of Naruto. The paperwork I held in my hands fluttered around us and the room, the force to much for me. Surprised and taken off guard my eyes widened looking slightly up at him confusion clear in my eyes, and determination clear in his. "N-Naruto...?" My voice came out soft and weak and it made me feel a little sick inside. I prided myself on not being weak especially in front of those I deeply cared for. "Gaara, you need to take a break and rest. It's clear you're not well and that you're exhausted. Maybe you should lay down and sleep since Shukaku's no longer there?" He smiled worriedly, my throat tightened some and my heart panged a little, I had forgotten to tell him that Shukaku was now inside me once again after the battle with the 10 tails I was the only one who was able to handle him and not go over the edge. "Naruto, Shukaku's back... Inside of me." I bit my bottom lip, not to sure as to why but I felt like I just confessed to cheating or something.

"What? When'd that happen?" He was almost breathless. Staring down at me, I could feel his hot breath on my face as he got closer and closer to me. "Nnnh." It was barely a whisper so as to not be heard by any other. "After... We beat the 10 tails. The demons dispersed and well I was trusted once again to look after him. They had the sealing ceramony when... When you were passed out from exhaustion and I was still recovering." My mouth turned down some in a slight frown. "Again? Are you kidding me?!"

"Naruto, if they didn't do that I would have surely died." I gasped, "Ah." He began but just looked at me with sadness clear in his eyes. The corner of my mouth turned up a little pushing him back some, my hand seeming so small and petite next to Naruto's chest.

He stepped back and allowed me to bend and pick up some of the sheets of paper that fell on the floor. "Sorry about that Gaara, I know you're... Busy and everything." He chuckled some picking up the papers along with me. "It's alright." Again I smirked in his general direction.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

I felt so bad startling him like that, and making him drop his papers. I just, couldn't help myself when I saw him looking so bashful and secretive. It made me want to just torture him until he told me everything that was sealed up inside his mind. I still couldn't believe that he again had Shukaku inside of him, he was just trying to get used to falling asleep and now he's forever unable to.

I sighed and watched him stand, his ass was right in my face making me drool. I didn't know what was going on and I really didn't want it to stop. I stood and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist resting my head on his shoulder. Obviously this took him by surprise because he stiffened and didn't move. "Gaara." I whispered low and deep in his ear almost like a purr. "Wh-what N-Naruto." He actually stammered and his body was shaking. "Do you like me Gaara?" I asked once again lightly pecking small kisses on his neck and nibbling softly on his earlobe. I was rewarded by a gasp and a very faint whimper, his hands were placed on the desk to try and keep himself up I suppose.

This made me ecstatic being able to do such things to the overly cool and collected Gaara almost made me want to push more buttons than was necessary. Slowly my hand slipped between his arms and body to rub lightly over his chest from behind.

**Gaara P.O.V.**

My body is very similar to my sand armor, filled with weaknesses. Unknowing if Naruto had figured it out when he feather kissed my neck or just decided to do this on his own but when his big warm hands rubbed against my chest my heart beat rapidly. Vaguely wondering if he would feel my heart flutter against my ribcage and feel the heat from my body radiate to his.

Before I knew it his right hand had descended considerable and was about rub against one of my most private parts. I gasped and forced my left hand away from the desk to his hand to stop him. All the touchings he gave me made me weak in the knees as well as everywhere else. It felt good to be touched as so, never being touched in this way was exasperating "What's wrong Gaara?" His husky voice whispered deep in my ear making my body shiver some. "Naruto, we can't do this. You n-need to stop-ah!" Gasping out slightly as his hand overpowered mine grasping my member through my clothing. "Are you sure about that?" A chuckle rang deep in his throat as his hand moved and his fingers lightly traced against my now growing member. "N-Naruto stop!" My voice sounded so strangled like someone had just punched me in the gut. "Not yet." He purred against my neck and thrusted his hips forward against my ass. His large member was clearly felt against myself making my eye widen some. "Naruto stop really! T-Temari will be here soon and ah-!" Closing my eyes would be one of the worst things I could have done. For some reason it felt even more pleasurable when my eyes were closed, not being able to see what he does but only then feeling it sent shivers down my spine.

Then it happened, the one thing I was warning him about. A knock was heard at the door and then my sisters commandingly loud voice rang through the wood. "Gaara! Are you ready yet?!" And at her voice Naruto gasped and pulled back a groan left his lips. "Shit."

"I told you!" I whisper yelled at him blushing brightly placing my hand over my groin area and trying to hide it. "What do I do?!" My whispers continued in a rushed tone that was like none I've heard come out of my mouth. I then looked down at Naruto and his member wasn't even showing, although I know I felt it against my cheeks. _How could he have hidden that size so well and so fast?!_ "Think of something repulsive Gaara." He smiled down at me, a blush on his cheeks. his eyes moving from my eyes to my throbbing dick hidden by my clothes. "Like what?" I frowned, the throbbing becoming now painful.

"Gaara?" She yelled again and tried to open the door, however I beat her to it and had my sand lock us in and her out. "Gaara open the door!" She yelled angrilly. "Temari I'm busy! The... Door's blocked by some stuff. Give me 5 minutes!" I panted trying to keep my voice under control and even. My eyes squinted, only few times have I ever felt pain and this is one I wish to not repeat anytime soon.

"Alright Gaara! I'll be back, Kankuro and I will get something to eat but when I get back you better be ready!" Her voice was clearly angry and annoyed as she stomped away. My slight groans and panting filled the air for what felt like hours until Naruto finally spoke. Gaara, does it hurt?"

Opening my right eye I looked into his blue worried filled eyes as he got closer to me. Nodding some I sat on the desk that was right behind me. "Let me help you." He then smiled getting even closer. "N-no! You made me like this how can you help?" I breathed and winced as he ignored my pleas and his index finger was placed on the tip. "Let me... Relieve you Gaara. It's the least I can do."

I looked up at him as he towered over me, his left hand on the desk. His right hand was slowly undressing my front side. He licked his lips slowly as my dick was relieved of all the hot and heavy clothing, standing up almost as if it was proud. "Oh Gaara~" Naruto gasped looking at my member, it seemed so smaller than his. Although I never saw how big he was I felt his length and knew it was bigger than mine. "Naruto." I gasped as his big hand wrapped around my throbbing member. The pain was slowly subsiding as he moved up and down my length making me have this greatest pleasure I've ever known. "Ah~!" Gasping out, the voices that came from my mouth was weird. All raspy, slightly higher pitched than my normal tone and only rising in volume. "Oh Gaara, your moans are so sexy~." He purred deep in my ear once again making me shiver and arch my back slightly. Something was coming from the pit of my stomach and wanting sweet release and I was about to find it. "Naru-to!" I gasped piratically clawing at his shirt and a slightly high pitched scream that was muffled halfway by Naruto's shoulder. He chuckled removing his hand and body from me, licking white stuff from his fingers grinning down at me.

I blushed bright watching his lick up my semen, like he was really enjoying it. "Naruto." Blushing a little deeper at the act we had just done, then shivering as I felt the cole breeze on my now soft member. "Ah." Putting my dick away and wrapping up, hiding the act we had just done I scratched the side of my face unable to look Naruto in the face again.

* * *

**Alright~ This is... Where I'm stopping this one xDDD Murrrr~ lol Rate and Review people. I notice a lot of people like it but no one want to review. **

**I know it takes so much time out of your day, of man I'm sooooo sooooooorrrrryyyy~ But I want to know what you're thinking. I need to know, so if it's bad I can make it better, or if it's good I can try to improve just for you all :D**


	6. Feelings

**I'm not going to write much for this one. I'm tired and school started today (1/9/13) And I have only gotten.. 2 hours of sleep from last night... _ Or... yeah I think last night lolz. Anyways.. This is a short chapter. Sorry loves ;^;**

**Chapter Six - **Feelings

**Naruto P.O.V.**

_I...Can't believe I just did that! I mean... Yes I really wanted to but, my mind was so hazy and filled to the brim with lude thoughts of Gaara panting my name and looking at me with lust filled eyes. I suppose my body reacted to the thoughts and made my fantasy a slight reality. _Looking down at Gaara, his gaze averting mine to no end. _Shit... Now he won't look at me!_ Panic filled my being, I had no idea what to do to make it any better. "Ah! Uhm uhh G-Gaara I'm sorry! My mind was hazy and I thought some things and I just-! Gaara I'm sorry please look at me!" I frowned poking his cheek trying to plead my way to his forgiveness. Still he wouldn't look at me, when I poked him his blush became brighter as I realized that was the hand that just had his semen coating it.

His load was a large amount, I suppose all the years of never touching himself his balls stored up a lot. A thought crossed my mind making me chuckle slightly. _I'm a little surprised his balls weren't blue!_ "What's so funny?!" He growled finally turning his burning glare toward me catching me off guard and giving me a slight fright. "Uhm... A-a though crossed my mind that... Made me laugh a little, I'm sorry Gaara but you looked in so much pain I just wanted to be of some help." I frowned watching him completely cover himself, both sad that he was still ignoring me and covering up his beautiful flesh from my view.

"I've.. Never felt anything like that before..." He finally said looking down to the ground. "How was it?" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. Like the speed of light my hand slapped against my mouth and I looked at him wide eyed waiting for the anger that would errupt any minute.

Minutes passed as his explosion of anger did not grace me with its presence. "It.. Felt good." Was all he said as he turned his back to me and placed the last of the documents in the box and sat at the chair. "It... Was good? " I beamed happily that I had done something right. "Did you need it Gaara?" My smile stuck to my face, he blushed a bright red and rubbed his forhead. "Yes Naruto... I.. Needed it at that moment. If you EVER think about doing that again to me, when my sister or anyone else would be likely to barge in. I will noy hesitate to kill you." He growled and stood to open the door just as his sister was about to knock. "Oh." She smiled and waved, "Done finally?" Her almost man like voice (to me) boomed making Gaara close his eyes and nod once. "Oh so he's the reason why you needed 5 minutes?" She smiled and nudged Gaara's shoulder. "Of course, business needs top priority." Sighing softly he left the two heavy boxes for his older brother to grab with his puppets. I then looked to Temari and Kankuro that watched his figure disappear through the door with both worried and confused expressions. Shrugging it off I decided to follow, knowing my team would be looking for me to head on home. I couldn't wait to get my Chunin paper work, however I wasn't keen on the vest. Green wasn't my style, it was more like Lee's.

**Gaara P.O.V.**

Walking out of the doors felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't know why until it was suddenly brought back like 1000 pounds of weight was suddenly thrown on me. Looking around I then realized why I felt as such when the blonde headed male came trotting up beside me. It was enough that he had just jacked me off and now he was smiling at me like he had just hugged me. I could never understand him, didn't he feel even a little embarrassed at the actions he had just done to me? I for one was, my face was burning up as I knew a blush would be hinting at me cheeks. I hated feeling this way, but Naruto was one of the only people able to make me so flustered this way. "Gaara, you going home?" He smiled and placed his hands behind his head, a signature look he does so often. "Of course, the chunin exams are now over and we have two chunin." Closing my eyes I allowed my sand to steer me to a clear path and not hit against the wall.

"Whoa Gaara, how do you do that?!" His exticed tone brought me out of my piece of mind. "Do what?" I had to ask, opening my eyes and staring at him as I continued to walk. "THAT!" He smiled and pointed to my being. Looking to him in obvious confusion I raised a non existing brow at his stupidity. "Saying 'that' does not give me a clear answer Naruto. Explain yourself."

"Well, when you close your eyes and still walk, I think it's creepy. Do you always know your way around like that? Memorize the layout to a pinch?" Finally he made sense. "Hm. No Naruto... I control sand remember?" Annoyance clear in my voice, I didn't like to repeat myself and I find I need to repeat the same thing over and over again to try and dill it in his think skull. "Oh yeah!" He smiled sheepishly and chuckled, clearly sad that I had such a tone with him. "Where's your siblings?" Turning around her looked behind us. "They'll come shortly.

Finally at the entrance and the exit to the stadium, I felt exhausted. Cumming just minutes before had made me want to sleep, feeling weak and slightly fuzzed. Groaning slightly, only Naruto heard as I closed my eyes and rubbed them, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep. "Gaara!" Temari yelled as she ran up with a small box of documents. "You left us to carry everything?! Why didn't you just use your sand?!" She whined as Kankuro was right behind her with the other documents that The Ant and Crow carried. "I'm Kazekage, I don't have to waist my energy on such trivial things." Slightly pulling the corner of my lips up in a small smirk I turned my back to them. Everyone had already headed back to their village and it was now time for us to do the same. "Leaf, Congradulations on having two chunin." They all bowed, except for Naruto of course. "Thank you Kazekage." Kakashi smiled, his eyes forming a cresent shape. Nodding slightly I then turned to Naruto trying my hardest to keep my emotionless facade in place. "Naruto, will be seeing you."

"You bet!" He replied and smiled with a soft chuckle, I was about to extend my hand to him for a shake, but I believe he saw what I entended to do. Wrapping his arms around my waist he brought me close to an embrace leaving me speechless. Whispering in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "I think we're close enough to hug Gaara. You are my best friend and the guy that's in love with me."

At that I had to push him back, my facade leaving me as I blushed bright and punched him hard. Laughing and rubbing where I had just inflicted pain he smiled at me, then winked at me. That shook me up, luckily I was the only one to see any of this occurance. "Goodbye Naruto." I huffed, the facade back on as I walked away from the Leaf nin. "Don't be mad at me Gaara~!" Naruto yelled after me, all my mind wanted my body to do was run. I obliged to my minds wishes and began to run away from the sun like blonde and back toward my village.

Finally back in the confines of my village, feeling safe surrounded by the walls of sand I sighed and relaxed, the weight now gone once again. "Gaara~" A familiar voice rang from behind me. Turning around I saw Temari and Kankuro panting and carrying the boxes. "Put those in my office. I'm going to go meditate." My voice sounded strained, like it was a great amount of force to allow those few words to slip from my lips. "Sure Gaara." She spoke giving me a worried glance as they then walked off, the other sand nin that had partaked in the chunin exam followed suit. Rubbing my temples I walked back to the mansion that I called home.

In my room, the walls a dark sand color as the blinds draped over the windows to create a dark meloncolly room. Inhaling deeply as my eyes instantly got used to the darkness, wishing I could use that bed of mine to once again sleep and drift to the land of dreams. _"To bad Gaara~."_ The sinister voice that would be Shukaku rang throughout my mind making me roll my eyes. Finally getting used to life without this Raccoon dog and so soon after he was put back in my being. The world... Is a cruel thing. _"You know you missed me."_ he chuckled darkly, my mind travled to Naruto and his Kitsune. _If I had a seal like Naruto's, that would be secure and able to withstand sleep... I could possibly... Sleep like a normal person again..._ Tears threatened to fall, being in the confines of my own room made me slightly more emotional than ever before.

Emotions were a hassel, if I had known they would be this much trouble I would have never tried to find them once again.

**Eh I guess I'll stop it there... My brains kinda being fried.. I need sleep ;^;**

**Well... Rate and Review anyways.**


	7. Argumantal States

**Chapter Seven -** Argumental States

**Gaara P.O.V.**

"Awe, tired little raccoon boy?" A soft snicker echoed through my room. Instantly my eyes flashed open from the relaxing meditation I had finally gotten into. "Kurama?" I asked softly, still drowsy from the deep meditation I was in. "Gaara?" He questioned back mockingly. A frown graced my lips as he then jumped in front of me. He looked at me with what seemed to be sadness and pity, not understanding the look my eye lids were still droopy as the sudden sleepiness fell on me hard. Still exhausted from the adrenaline I had when Naruto was next to me filled my body to the brim. Rubbing my black rimmed eyes I sighed and stood to walk to my desk. "Something you needed to report Kurama?" Sitting at the chair as I rested my elbows on the desk hiding my eyes from his knowing stare. "Oh, nothing really. It seems that Team Seven will be here in a few minutes. It seems that they wish to stay in Suna for two days to be able to prepare for the journey back." The little Kitsune smirked hearing the dreaded groan deep in my throat. "I told... My nin to guide them back safely..."

"Ah yes, but supplies are what nin need to be able to make it back to their village. It seems that Naruto was extremely adamant on coming to Suna." He snickered once again. "Kurama... I'm to tired for this..." dragging out the few words as they slightly slurred together. "I can see that." He huffed as he jumped on my desk staring at me gaucherie*. In turn I looked up staring into his dark blood red eyes. "What...?" I then asked feeling the awkward atmosphere intensify. "You should sleep. Since that fool took all your energy." He smiled, aficionado of the secret act between the blonde knucklehead and I. I blushed brightly as my eyes widened. "Y-you s-saw th-that?!" I exasperated loudly scratching at my throat. "Of course." He chuckled. "Don't worry boy... Go get some sleep."

"But, Shukaku."

"Don't worry about that raccoon fool. I'll stay here by your side. Nothing will happen... Right Shukaku?" His voice turned dark and growled as he seemed to glare through me and into my soul where he and I were conjoined. A soft low growl vibrated my whole being, _"Fine."_ He gasped and curled into a small ball. "Good." Kurama smiled and jumped on my bed, getting comfy on one of my pillows. "You sure it will be alright?" I asked obviously aflutter at being able to sleep. "Of course, anytime Naruto decides to help... Relieve you-" He smirked pervertedly, "I will be here for you, I guess. It's the least I can do since that idiot doesn't understand the relaxation it can bring to the victim."

Nodding in clear understanding I stood and headed for my bed to be stopped by Kurama. "Aren't you going to change first?" Tilting his head to the side he stared. "Into?" Questioning not only his curiosity but also the speculative glace he gave me. "Something a little more comfortable to lay in?"

"Like?" Tilting my head in the same fashion as he. "Into what normal people call pajamas?" A light tug at the corner of his lips indicated a small smirk was about to be formed. "Oh... I don't own any." Simple fact, and hopefully it will get him off my back. "Then take off your pants and only sleep in your boxers." There is was, the full on smirk that mocked and teased me. "Bah." Was all I could choke out as my hand lay on the sheets I was about to pull back to lay in. "Then I would be naked." I frowned at his nonchalant way of saying things. "Naruto used to do it all the time. I think you'll be alright." Kurama snickered resting his head on his front paws just staring at me. A deep set frown was glued to my features as I then slid off my vest. Next came my trench coat I loved so much, then the black shirt, fishnet shirt, undershirt, grey pants, black under armor pants finally standing before the kitsune only in my blood red boxers, shivering at how exposed I was.

"Shit it's cold!" I couldn't help the small yelp and whimper escape from my lips, pulling the covers back and sliding into them. Not sleeping in the bed for more than 19 years... It was extremely cold... The desert air at night was extremely cold, adding to the fact that I had always kept the blinds closed so no sun would come in and heat my room. I felt like doing so, so my sheets would warm up faster with the rays beating down on them.

I then discovered that this silk material slowly warmed up to your body temperature, as my little balled area began to get warm slowly. Expecting my whole sheets to be the same I moved my foot away from the little ball of warmth and was met with cold sheets. Imagine placing your foot in ice cold water, that was how it felt.

Shivering against the covers Kurama shifted his weight some and I opened my eyes to see that the little fox was now laying beside me, wrapping his nine tails over my shivering frame. Eyes widening at this small gesture, but not wanting to speak and disrupt the overwhelming heat that radiated from his tails and small body. Sighing softly in content my eyes slid closed and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

"KAMI! He just up and left us!" I pouted stomping on the squishy sand floor as I went, arms behind my head and a scowl on my features. "We all know you can't stay with Naruto for a long period of time. Even the Kazekage needs a break from you~!" Sakura sneered playfully, sticking her tongue out at me like a child. Since I'm not mature like she was I in turn stuck my tongue out at her in the same manor, mocking her. "Shut up Sakura!" I whined and continued to walk, the sand guide leading the way.

We were suppose to have the sand nin show us the way to the boarder with no problems but Kakashi wanted to go back to Suna to restock in supplies. It was nice, having Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon with us. Konohamaru became a chunnin and so did I, as to what Gaara told me. Not like saving the world, Leaf village, Sand village, the Kazekage, Hokage and many more people not to mention I was now in sync with Kurama- weren't enough to get me to the level of chunnin or jonnin for that fact... In the world of experience and jutsu I was Hokage level. I could probably beat Granny Tsunade in a match if I wanted to! But I wouldn't do that to her, I don't think I'm ready to bear the responsibilities of being Hokage, not yet at least.

* * *

After what seemed like hours! We finally arrived at Suna. The familiar sand walls brought a sense of sadness as well as joy to my heart. "We'll help you restock on supplies as well as energy please stay as long as you need." The male smiled and bowed and then disappeared leaving us alone and by ourselves in a land we had only visited a few times. "Uhm... Who's-"

"Hey brat!" A loud and obnoxious voice boomed just as I was about to ask who would be our guide, this freak shows up. "I'm not a brat!" I yelled back and glared at the cat man. "Sure sure." He chuckled, his posture seemed very laid back as his hands rested in his pockets. The familiar puppet uniform of all black greeted my eyes for the millionth time. "When are you going to wear something else? I'm tired of seeing you in black all the time." Chuckling a little as I smiled he smiled as well. "Oh? At least it's better than that flashy bright orange you got there. It's like a beacon flashing brightly just waiting for someone to come beat you up." A hint of a playful growl was heard as I could see the veins pop out on his forehead. Frowning and looking at what I wore, _It's not that bright..._

"Anyways. I'm here to escort you to my house. You'll be staying with us until you get the supplies you need. However Gaara just heard about this. He thought you were going home-"

"Ah yes we were but... It seems we're out of food as well as medicine and kunai." Kakashi smiled his crescent moon eyed smile as he placed his hand on his head in a comical apology "I'm not to worried about it. It's just that Gaara hasn't come back yet. He left to the house to meditate."

"I'll go check on him!" I gasped and smiled, raising my right hand up, almost smacking Kankuro in the face. "Whoa- alright I guess." He frowned and leaned his head to the side a bit. "You see that big round building over there?" Kankuro pointed to the building right in the middle of the whole village where a round sphere was seen. I nodded and stared waiting for further instructions. "Our house is right next to it. Our father always wanted it that way and thus, it happened." He shrugged slightly. "It will have our name on it, the Sabaku's. Understand " Kankuro pointed his finger at me like I was a child. Rolling my eyes and sighing I replied, "Yes daddy."

Smirking as I ran off waving behind me, "Don't worry! Believe it!" Chuckling to myself feeling nostalgic at my old words.

* * *

Finally getting to the big building, it was difficult because although it seemed right there it was in fact far away. Running on the rooftops sure made it easier though. Walking around I saw a house, it was almost as big as the building of the Kazekage's office. Gulping a little I read the plate. _Sabaku's Residence._ Alright, I was here. Knocking on the door I waited. And waited... And waited... Until I was fed up with waiting and just opened the door. Kankuro didn't tell me no one would be here but Gaara, I had thought Temari would be somewhere near. Closing the door behind me I noticed only one pair of shoes in the doorway. _Gaara..._ I breathed and slid my shoes off instantly. Although it was only about 2 hours since I last saw him, it felt like it had been 2 weeks. My heart was racing and my blood pumping until I got to his door. There I stood, outside his door. Pressing my ear against the wooden frame I could barely make out a soft whimper... Or was that a moan?

My curiosity got the best of me as I fumbled with the knob, trying to be as quiet as possible. Finally grasping it with my sweaty hands, I turned it and opened the door slowly. What I saw inside shocked even me.

* * *

**Ok guys, I'm sorry my story seems to be getting small and smaller but... School and being extremely tired... I just have a hard tim coming up with the plot xDDD Don't hate me ;^;**

**Also check out the story I had recently adopted, Madly In Love (Continued) **

**As well as my facebook page about fanfiction. :3 Link- **** pages/Fanfiction-Lovers/122561754583117**

**Rate and Review!**


	8. Sinister Being

**Chapter Eight - **Sinister Being

**Naruto P.O.V.**

I was shocked for one reason in particular. That reason, was obviously Gaara. He... He was sleeping! I was sure that he had told me that Shukaku was now in his body, but the fact that he wasn't on a rampage distroying everything in his path was enough to make me go silent. Walking to him, very slowly I might add, I noticed the very many articles of clothing sprawled out on the floor. A blush started to creep on my cheeks as I pictured him with no clothes on under those blood red silk sheets. A tent began to rise and I was very thankful that he was asleep to not notice it.

I jumped a little almost squeeking out a yelp of surprise when he started to move. He inhaled deeply and turned on his back, hand raised above his head as the other continued to lay under the sheets. His head turned up toward his hand with his lips softly parted. _He doesn't snore_. I blushed lightly trailing my pointer finger along his cheek making sure to not wake the male. A deep blush set in as I had realized that he must be very exhausted, and the tent in my pants rose to a new height as I thought of why. Clasping my hand over my face to hide the embarrassment, slowly sinking to the floor. "Nnnh..." My throbbing erection was getting harder and rubbing against my clothes as I thought of the blushing red head under me as I jerked him off. Oh my it was a sight to see and it was... It was a nice one...

I wish to be able to make him have that face once again. Staring at the red head's cute and peaceful face from my sitting spot, deciding that the space between us were unecessary I stood and slowly sat on the edge of the bed. He squirmed feeling the weight of the bed shift, as he turned to his right side away from me and the edge. _How could he have not awaken?_ My thoughts were filled of the red head as I gaze upon him. _He must be very tired..._ My eyes narrowed slightly as they softened and a small smile broke across my features.

"Nnh.." He moaned softly as he turned again wrapping his thin arms around my waist in a tight embrace. Facing me, he nuzzled his face against me. If he had brows I'm sure they would burrow together as he looked in slight pain. Alarmed by his features I bent slightly, brushing hair away from his face. Just as I had done that he shocked me once again. Tears began to flow from his closed lids, soaking his pillow and myself. My heart ached and softly I brushed the tears away. "Gaara?" Whispering softly to try and awaken the sleeping male. When that didn't work I decided to shift and grasp his shoulders tightly, shaking them in turn shaking him. Not to hard of course, I didn't want to rattle his brain against the insides of his cranium. His eyes shot open quickly and he jumped back, away from me. I frowned at that and he just stared, I happened to just notice that he was essentually naked! I blushed brightly slapping my hand against my lips trying to hide the smirk and blush that dewlled within. "N-N-Nar-uto!" He gasped out as his breathing, once fast and erratic like he was panting, a now slower tempo as I suppose his heartbeats began to slow. "Gaara you ok?" I asked and began to ich closer to the male. "Uhm uh.. Y-yeah I'm fine. Wh-why you ask?" He smiled slightly with a blush set on his cheeks realizing his position and lack of clothing, he covered himself with the red comforter.

"You... Looked like you were in pain when you were sleeping." Frowning at the male his eyes widened some and he looked down and to the side. "It was nothing." He rubbed his forehead with his eyes closed. "Gaara... You were crying." My frown deepened, his eyes shot open once again as he lightly touched his cheek where a trail of slightly dried tears layed. "Shit." He cursed slightly under his breath. Rubbing his bare arms across his eyes he made them red, not helping his situation at all.

I giggled softly, his nose and eyes puffy and red, he just looked so cute I couldn't help it.

**Gaara P.O.V.**

_ SHIT! Shit shit shit shit shit!_ My inner thoughts were in a scramble at what had just happened. Feeling around on the sheets, looking for Kurama. Luckily I was unable to find said Kitsune and so I figured that he had fled or hid. Breathing a slight sigh of relief when I felt nothing I reluctantly pulled my attention back to the blonde, and I wish I hadn't. He was giggling! Laughing at me! I frowned with a slight grimace at him, _how dare he laugh at me_. Sitting on my knees and leaning forward I smacked him with a glare. "Hahaha, sorry Gaara you just look so cute." He smiled and my eyes widened. His mirrored mine at what he just said. "Wha- wa-wait a minute I- I didn't mean that!" His voice grew louder and louder as I began to stand over him with a deathly glare down at him. Watching as he cowered below me. "I'm sorry Gaara!" Raising his arms up to protect his face just as I rose my arm up and back to punch him a thought crossed my mind. I was still in my boxers.

Jumping off the bed and rushing to the bathroom that was connected to my room I slammed the door behind me. "Gaara?" Naruto questioned just on the other side. "Did you need something?" I asked in my nonchalant voice but looking at the mirror I knew my face was anything but. "Kankuro told me to come get you."

_Shit... Kankuro!_ I cursed and almost punched the wall when the door behind me opened. _ I forgot to lock it!_ I gasped in surprise and fell back against a pair of strong arms and a wall like chest. "Wha!"

"G-Gaara you alright?" He asked, his arms around my form. His warm hand over my nipple making me blush bright, if he moved I'm sure I would moan out. "I'm fine, you just surprised me." I commented back and reached to move his hand up but he decided to move his hand more against my body and twist his hand in a more comfortable position, rubbing his palm against my sensitive nipple. "Nnnh." Closing my eyes and tilting my head back a little the moan just slipped out. Another reason why I'm usually bundled up is because my body is extremely sensitive and the clothes help with that.

Stiffening behind me his hand stayed. "N-Nar-" I tried to form out but he brushed his thump against my nip making me moan out before I could even say the last of his name. "Aaah~" Clasping my hands over my mouth I blushed bright. "Oooh~ Gaara~ I didn't know you were so... sensitive." He purred resting his chin on my shoulder, lightly trailing his lips against my exposed neck. I shivered at the contact and down below was becoming more hot and stiff. "Nnnh." I moaned out against my hands and pushed back into him. "Na-Naruto stop." Muffled by my hands, he ignored my command and instead held onto my hips and hoisted me up and over his shoulder. "Wha!" I gasped in complete surprise as he stepped in and closed the door, locking it, unlike me where I just stood against it. "Naruto, what are you doing?" I asked fretting about his answer. He ignored me and strode to a spot, and I knew exactly where he was taking me. Before I could object he lowered me to the tub's floor and tied my wrists together with a piece of cloth. "Wha- where'd you get that?" I asked blushing bright as my boxers were showing my erection and more of my flesh. He grinned, almost sinister, a grin I hope to not see again.

"Don't worry about that Gaa-kun~." A soft chuckle was heard as well as rushing cold water fell on me in an instant making me shiver and protest. "Naruto wait!" To late, the water seeped into the sand armor all around me making me very heavy and immobile. I growled and looked up at the blonde male that was now stripping of his clothes. "Don't come near me Naruto!" I growled again and tried to will my sand to attack, but the water made it heavy and unresponsive. "Fuck!" Thrashing against the tub I hit my head numerous times, the armor slowly chipping off until I finally banged it against my flesh causing me to groan. "Oh Gaara, stop it." He chuckled again stepping into the shower with no clothes on. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?" I asked and tried to push off the wall to sit up right. "Well... I'm going to take a shower." He grinned that grin again as he slowly slipped a finger in my boxers, expanding the hem. "Stop it!"

"Buh, Gaa-kun~ You're not suppose to have clothes on in the shower." A sinister chuckle and my boxers were slowly sliding down my body. The steaming air mixing with the cold around us grazed against my returning hard member. The water now a nice hot temperature as it trickled down Naruto's body and onto mine. I blushed looking up at the blonde male, and he in turn gazed down at my pale flesh. I couldn't help but feel awkward and writhe under him. He sat between my legs, forcing me to feel very uncomfortable and vulnerable. "Don't worry Gaara. It'll be fun."

* * *

**Yes, short chapter but :D Wanted to end it here xD What do you think about my ending? Rate and Review. Don't forget to check my other stories as well as my profile for (copy/paste) links on fb about Manga and Music as well as Fanfiction Lovers. :D**


	9. Bathroom Fun

**Ok, since my readers have been sooooooo good waiting for updates I'm deciding to put up two today, because the first one was soooooo short. I decided to make this one alittle longer. It was kinda hard, and I feel as though it's dragged out :/ oh well, hope you like **

** :3 I hope you love me ling time xD**

**Tell me what you think of this one.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine - **Bathroom Fun

**Gaara P.O.V.**

Fun he said... Yeah right, for him maybe but not for me! At least... Not in the beginning... Nor towards the end...

_Flashback_

_ "Don't worry Gaa-kun, it'll be fun." He smirked and I truly believed that I was about to be in hell. Placing his hand near my erection, water slowly trickled over it making it slippery and of course, wet. Satisfied he began to slowly move his hand up and down my length. I inhaled sharply feeling once again the tingling sensation of Naruto touching me. Like a jolt of lightening ran up and down my spine each time he pumps his fist. "Ah!" I moaned out accidentally causing him to smile. _

_ "N-Naruto, stop!" I panted out as his pumping began to quicken and my climax was nearing. "Ah-A-Ah!" I moaned out louder and I believe he knew I was about to cum for before I was able his hand vanished, the familiar warmth was gone, replaced with a cold air mixed with steam. Opening my eyes to look at him he smirked. "Ok Gaara. I'll just leave you alone then." A soft chuckle and he sat on his knees allowing the water to run through his hair. Intertwining his fingers through his locks to get them soaked to his liking, all the while watching me writhe with discomfort. _

_ My pride didn't allow my to begin touching myself, but I was loosing control from the cold and heat of the air and water, as well as Naruto's burning body heat next to me. My eyes widened as he began to pump himself, looking at me and slipping two fingers in his mouth. In turn my mouth opened and my dick twitch as I watched, memorized by what I saw. _

_ He smirked again taking said finger from his mouth and lowering his hand. Confused as to what he was doing I watched silently until it was to late to take action, and his fingers were softly rubbing at my anus. "!" My mouth opened more in disgust at what he was doing. "Just kidding." He chuckled and slowly inserted the first digit making me shiver at the sudden penetration "N-Naruto stop! Wh-what you're doing is wrong! Once you do this we can not go back to how things used to be!" I pleaded and tried to reason with him, although my body was hot and in desperate need of something... But I didn't know what. _

_ Looking down at me he seemed thoughtful in what he was really doing. "We can stop this now, and I will pretend this... Never happened, ok?" My voice sounded to hopeful. He slowly lowered down and whispered in my ear almost seductively. "I don't want things to go back to how they used to be. You'll be MY Gaara. Mine, and mine alone." I shivered at his words, never expecting Naruto to have a side such as this, and with that another diget was forced in causing me to groan and sink my nails into Naruto's stomach, seeing as it was right next to my tied hands. "What are you doing?" I asked again closing my eyes trying to get used to the feel. "Gaara you need to be prepped, or else you will be in pain. And I don't want my Gaara to be in pain." _

_ His voice sounded sincere but the unusual sensation of things going in places they should not enter was getting the better of me. "Relax~" He breathed against my ear again, making me shiver. For once I did as he instructed and tried to relax my muscles. "Good boy Gaa-kun~" He smiled and purred as he began to scissor my hole to make it stretch enough for him to fit. Clenching my teeth together, finally he was satisfied and removed his fingers. I sighed softly in relief, but was quickly snapped out of it as I felt flesh against flesh. I tightened up a little just as he began to slip inside. "Nnh." He groaned out and I almost screamed. "Gaara, relax! I barely even have the head in." He panted and I almost fainted. _Barely had the head in?! _My mind wondered as the pain already from his head barely being in made me want to smack him so hard in the balls he would never have kids again. _

_ Inhaling deeply as well as exhaling deeply I willed myself to relax into him. "Mmmh." He moaned again forcing more and more in until he stopped. "I'm in." He chuckled at my state of eyes closed and nails digging into him tightly. As well as a shaky body and pale form. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ah." I panted, he moved slightly and it already made me moan a little. Slowly I was getting used to his size, biting down on my bottom lip. "I'm going to move Gaara." He breathed and slowly started to slide his cock out causing me to tremble at the awkwardly pleasurable sensation. "Na-Ah!" I moaned barely able to finish his name as he suddenly rammed his cock back in with such force I started to see white. "AH!" I screamed and tilted my head back._

_ "Hehe, like that Gaara?" He teased as his hands began to roam around my body, slowly ghosting over my erect nipples making me moan and cry out. He chuckled as he began to twist the bud softly. "Ah!" Gasping and buckling my hips he moaned at my movement. "Oh Gaara." He panted and started to move more fast, in and out as he tweaked my nipples causing me to pant and moan and writhe under him. _

_ This went on for a while until I was finally about to cum. "Na-Naruto I'm-I'm about to-!" I closed my eyes and moaned as he did the same until... "Stop!" I gasped pushing him softly, obeying my command he stopped and stared. "What's wrong?" He asked and just as I was about to voice that I feel the presence of another a knock loudly boomed at the door. "!" His eyes widened and his mouth began to open, with my tied hands I moved them to his mouth to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. "Who is it?" I called out over the sounds of the running water. _

_ "Gaara, it's me. Temari."_

Shit! Temari!_ "What do you want. I'm busy at the moment." I snapped at her causing her to grow silent. "The Leaf Ninja are here, we need you." _

_ "I'll be out soon, I felt really tired and I needed-" Just as I was explaining myself, Naruto decided that it would be a good idea to shove his cock deep into me and hit against my prostate. My mouth opened wide and I forced myself to silently scream. I felt his mouth lift up in a smirk at my expression "Gaara?" She voiced slightly concerned. "S-Sorry, I... Felt tired so I am taking a sh-OWER!" My voice rose in both octave and volume as he once again thrusted deep inside me. uncovering his mouth and smaking him hard he just chuckled softly slowly thrusting in and out, with my sister just on the other side of the door. _The Bastard!

_ "Are you ok?" She asked pounding on the door again. "Y-Yeah I'm fine Temari I'll be out soon! G-Go take care of our guests until I do! Nnh. Ah." I moaned softly trying to mix it in with the loud pitter patters of the water hitting the tub and lining/protector. Naruto once again began to run at my nipples and even going so far as to rub the tip of my dick as he thrusted in and out quicker and quicker. "Nah ah~" I panted and tilted my head back, placing my hands over my mouth trying to not let my moans get any louder. _

_ "I guess.." She paused and I stopped breathing, but Naruto continued to thrust, faster and harder as each second passed. "Did Naruto come by?" She then asked making me freeze as well as Naruto. My eyes widened and he just smirked leaning forward and whispering in my ear. "Yeah Gaara, have I come by?" Chuckling softly in that sinister way again he lifted me up switching positions as I now straddled on him. "Wha!" I almost yelled but quickly composed myself. Glaring at the blond male under me, "Tsk. No Temari, I haven't seen him. He might have come by- ah!" I gasped to loudly as he lifted me up and slammed me down, his cock hitting my prostate at such an angle and with such force. "G-Gaara?!" Temari yelled and pounded on the door again. _

_ "What?!" I growled and slapped Naruto, his cheek began to redden and he just smiled. "What are you doing in there?!" She gasped probably thinking of... Well probably thinking of what I was doing now, just alone. "S-Sorry, the razor slipped from my hand and almost hit my foot." I lied lamely staring at Naruto's amused face. His lips began to move and he formed the words 'move'. I shook my head and glared, but he glared back and grasped my hips again threatening me, that he would slam me down again if I didn't move. _

_ Fearful that I would moan to loudly and not have a good enough excuse I stopped him, "Fine Fine!" I growled and he smirked in happiness. Although I was extremely embarrassed the situation was hot and getting me hard. Biting my bottom lip I slowly forced my hips up and down. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, still holding onto him hips, rubbing them with his thumbs. I blushed and pushed on his chest to try and move myself faster and harder down on him to hopefully have him cum soon. _

_ "Ok Gaara, We'll be out looking for Naruto then, stupid kid probably got lost." She giggled making Naruto glare in her general direction. In turn he grasped my hips tightly, lifting me up to the tip and slammed me down, hard. Causing my back to arch and my voice to rise in a scream like moan. Luckily for me, Temari was already out of the room, and the running water muffled most of my scream. Twitching with a deep set of blush gracing my features he chuckled. "Good job Gaara."_

_ "She's the one that said you were stupid! Not ME!" I growled, finally getting composer and smacked him again. "Oh Gaara, that was a reward for being so good." He smiled and leaned up against the tubs back feather ghosting small kissed on my neck and shoulders. "Shut up." I pouted tilting my head back allowing him more reaching areas. He smiled against my neck as he softly bit the flesh making me moan out. _Oh Kami why did that feel so good?

_ He slowly started to make me move on him until I took the initiative and moved by myself, his mouth roaming up and down my chest to the back of my ear, which he found to be the most sensitive as I gasped when he nicked the area. _

_ Sucking softly on my nipples making my cock leak with precum which he graciously pumped again. "N-Naruto I'm about to cum." I gasped out as I moved faster and faster on top of him. He moaned and kissed up to my neck sucking softly on the weak area. "Cum for me Gaara." _

_ "Ah!" I blushed at his soft command. "Cum for me!" He growled more ferociously slamming his lips against mine as he pumped faster and faster, our tongues battling against each other for dominance, however I was in so much pleasure that it wasn't a fair fight. My weakened state allowed him to dominate as he sucked gently on my tongue and explored the caverns of my mouth. "Cum!" He commanded again and sent me over the edge. "AH! N-Naruto!" I cried out against his lips and shot my load all over his and my chest. My hole tightened and then I felt him stiffen under me, and a warm sensation fill my insides. _Fuck... He came inside me..._ Panting and exhausted as fuck I leaned against him unable to move as he softly brushed his fingers against my soaked forehead._

_End Flashback_

It's been only a day since the incident. Naruto left my room by the wall, since all houses are made of a ground like mixture I am capable of making it into sand so he could easily slip out and pretend to be lost. In turn I washed up quickly and dried myself. Looking in the mirror I gasped and growled at the numerous bite marks all over my chest and neck. "Na-ru-to!" I my eyes shimmered a gold color, almost loosing myself to let Shukaku run wild with the anger I felt deep within.

Taking a few calming and relaxing breathes I clothed and was thankful I didn't seem out of the ordinary with my red turtleneck cloak. As well as my black turtleneck shirt underneath and the black under shirt I always wore. Walking out of the bathroom I sighed and left the door open to let it cool from the extreme heat we left. Thanks to the hot water, closed space, and Naruto's already hot body I was burning up and I was unable to wear breezy clothes because of the oversensitiveness to my body, cumming three times. By the time I was in the living room I was panting and feeling dizzy. My exhaustion and new found fever was making me faint.

"Gaara you ok?" Temari asked rushing to my side. I just nodded and pushed her hand aside as she was about to feel my forehead. "Have you found Naruto?"

"Yeah." Kankuro spoke up this time and stepped to my left feeling my forehead. I was unable to swat it away, holding onto Temari to dear life. "Gaara you're burning up!" He gasped as I swayed, "I'm fine." I growled and moved past them to sit on the sofa next to... The blonde male that just had his way with me. Said blonde looked at me worriedly and touched my forehead catching me off guard. "Gaara you're burning up. Are you sick?"

_How are you not in the same predicament as me?!_ I screamed in my head, staring at him dumbfound. As I then remembered he was able to run around in the setting night and cool down. "I'm fine, I think my shower was a little to hot. I'll be fine." Mumbling as my eyes began to close.

"Gaara wake up!" Temari practicably yelled in my ear causing me to jump up almost head butting her. "Huh, wha-?" I asked looking at those around me. "Gaara, you need to go lay down." She concluded feeling my forehead again. "Kankuro." She commanded in that almost man like voice again. "Right." He sighed and draped one of my arms around his neck practicably dragging me to my room. "I said I'm fine Kankuro. Let me go." I commanded to no avail. "You're sick Gaara, just sit and rest." He smiled at me, making me sigh and give in. I closed my eyes and leaned against my big brother, trying my hardest to not sleep.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

_Oh my Kami... I got Gaara sick!_ My eyes widened and I watched Kankuro drag Gaara's exhausted body away. _I wish Kurama was here! He'd know what to do!_ Frowning at my depressing thoughts. "Naruto." Sakura called from behind. "Hm?" I asked and padded to her. "Temari's going to make some soup for Gaara. She wants you to take it up to him, since she'll be busy making him tea. I'll go and get the herbs and medicine and Kakashi-Sensei is writing a report to Hokage-sama. Looks like we'll be staying until Gaara's better. Kakashi's orders." She smiled slightly, full worry and concern shining in her eyes.

I just nodded and she left to get what she needed. "Naruto~ Here." Temari came from the door leading to the kitchen handing me a tray of soup. "What kind of soup is it?" I asked eyeing the liquid form. "It's chicken broth. Since we only have this, none of us have gotten sick in a while, I asked Sakura to go get some more." She smiled with the same worried expression Sakura had. "Ok." I smiled back trying to reassure her it was alright. Taking the tray I walked to the stairs to Gaara's room.

**Gaara P.O.V.**

"Here Gaara, let me help you take your clothes off." Kankuro sighed as he sat me down on my bed, for a split second I would have allowed him to do such a thing but I remembered the little bite marks and froze. "No that's ok. I can manage." However, my body didn't want to prove my point as when I tried to stand I tripped over nothing and began my journey to the floor. Kankuro caught me just in time, "You are not ok. Come on I'll change you." He practicably growled sitting me back down trying to rip my clothing from my form. "Kankuro I said I can do it." I glared just as a soft knock was heard at my door. Our heads snapped to the knockings location, and my head started to spin. "Who is it?" Kankuro yelled pushing me back and sliding my first layer of pants off. "It's me, Naruto. I have soup for Gaara, Temari made it."

"Ah, ok come in Naruto." He smiled and I blushed sitting up right again. "Kankuro-"

"Wha!" Naruto screamed as Kankuro was sliding my second layer of pants off, he looked at said blonde confused. "What?"

"Wh-what are you doing?!" He screamed again and I just stared at him. _You were undressing me just a while ago..._ I looked at him like he was stupid, he caught my stare and blushed realizing the same thing I thought. "Gaara's got to much clothes on, probably one more reason why he's sick." He frowned and slid the last layer of pants off, replacing them with a deep red cotton pajama bottoms. They in themselves were warm and very soft. I moaned softly at the feel, although I was extremely hot I was rather cold at the same time. "Sit up Gaara." Kankuro instructed of me and I obliged, to in the mood of comfort to care at this point. "Ah! Kankuro, I'll do the rest. Go see if Temari needs help." Naruto smiled and grabbed my turtleneck cloak, unbuttoning it. "Wha- he's my brother though."

"And I'm his best friend." Naruto stared up at my brother with dead set determination in his eyes. Kankuro frowned and gave up, shrugging and slugging to the door. "Fine, you can do all that work. Gaara's fussy when he's sick." A teasing smirk and he left the room, the soft click of the door announced that he was indeed gone.

"Oh my Kami Gaara, I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" I held up my hand to stop the idiot. "It's fine. I just... Want to change and relax." I sighed allowing Naruto to finish unfastening the cloak.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

He looked really pale. I mean Gaara is extremely pale to begin with but, all blood was drained from his face except the bright pink around his cheeks and nose. I frowned up at his zoned out eyes as I undressed him. As Kankuro said, he had a lot of clothing on. "Why do you wear so much clothes?" I mumbled out finally slipping off the fourth layer of shirts from his body. "Because." Was his simple reply.

Sliding each arm into the arm holes of his button up pajama shirt, and slowly buttoning it from the bottom up I stared at the many bite marks I had marked him with. "I guess it's a good thing I'm going to be taking care of you huh?"

"Aren't you going back to Konoha tomorrow?" He asked obviously tired and dazed, his words slurred and I thought I wouldn't ever hear that from Gaara. I shook my head slowly, "No, Kakashi's sending word that you're sick and since Sakura's a medic nin already in your house she and I, as well as the others will be taking care of you." I smiled and he just stared. "Ah." He finally croaked out, shirt buttoned to the top, go figure it was a turtleneck pj set. "You really like turtleneck's don't you?"

"It shields me from the cold. It's the ideal clothing for living in the desert, Naruto."His eyes began to slowly slide closed. "Gaara." I cooed and his eyes opened slightly. "Mmh?"

"You can't fall asleep. Here." I smiled and took the bowl of hot broth sitting on the bed next to him. "What is it?" He asked and eyed the contents. "It's chicken broth, since you don't have soup at the moment, Temari said this would do."

"Ah..." He sighed leaving his mouth opened. I blushed and picked up a good amount, blowing on it until I could no longer see the extreme amounts of steam coming from it and slide the spoon into Gaara's mouth. Closing his mouth and swallowing he moaned.

"Taste good?" I asked smiling at his reaction, sliding the spoon from his closed lips he nodded in approval. "Good." Gathering another spoonful to blow on, he opened his mouth and I slipped the spoon in. This repeated for a while until Gaara was full of the liquid. "No more." He groaned and layed back resting his arm on his forehead. "How do you get over a sickness if you can't sleep?" I frowned setting the bowl down on the end table next to the bed.

"Wait, weren't you sleeping before I came in here?" I then realized that yes, yes he was. He nodded and cuddling up to his side, hugging a little brown bear that I had no idea where he got from. Just as he had snuggled to the bear I heard very soft snores, _SHIT!_ _He fell asleep!_ Panic coursed through my being as I waited for Shukaku to come and attack the land, as Temari had once told me happened.

I waited for what seemed like hours, when nothing happened. "Huh?" Pursing my lips almost like a duck I watched him. He seemed... Ok. "O...k then." With that in mind I picked him up princess style and lay him a little more comfortably. A pillow under his head, sheets covering his shaking form and the teddy close to his chest. _My work here is done... For now._

Walking down the steps Kankuro came to me, "Is he ok? Why'd you leave him alone? He's bound to fall asleep." He frowned and started to walk around me when I placed the half empty bowl in his hands. "He's already asleep, let him rest." I frowned and was graced by a very shocked and fear stricken face. "WHAT?!" He yelled and let the bowl drop, however thanks to my awesome ninja skills I was able to pick it up without it spilling all over the place. "Geez Kankuro!" I yelled back and he grabbed my shoulders. "Gaara CAN'T fall asleep!" His eyes were racing from my right eye to the left in what seemed like quick thinking. "Uhm, Kankuro he's been asleep for a good twenty minutes. I was up there-" I pointed to the ceiling. "and nothing happened. Trust me, he's fine." I smiled and walked past him, placing the bowl in the sink.

Kankuro slithered to Temari and they were whispering into each other's ears. "WHAT?!" Temari yelled just as Kankuro had moments ago. I looked to them and they were blushed with a mischievous look on their face. Just as she had yelled, they were running up the stairs. Fearful that they would wake the sleeping red head I followed. I was shocked to see what they were doing.

As I got to the door I say flashes of light, opening the door fully I saw as Temari was taking pictures of the redhead and Kankuro was getting in some, laying next to Gaara on the bed pretending to sleep. Temari immediately noticed me and pulled me in, "Here! Take pictures of us!" She smiled and slid on the bed with her brothers, also pretending to sleep. "Uhm... O-ok." Very confused I snapped shots as they changed poses and then took the camera back, dashing out of the room just as quickly as they came in. I was left behind, confused and dumbfound.

* * *

**I swear, don't forget about my other stories and those (copy/paste) links on my profile!**


	10. WHAT DID SHE FEED ME!

**Yes I realize... That I should have informed those about this switch but... xP  
I didn't really know how... So I hope this isn't to boring for you... I wanted to try and put one more Kitsune story in before my computer was taken QnQ  
I'll try and update another story tomorrow if my creative juices flow as well as if the box for my comp. doesn't arrive ;n;**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - WHAT DID SHE FEED ME?!**

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Standing there felt awkward... I stared at Gaara and watched as his facial expressions turned from pain to confusion then back to pain, almost like he was having a nightmare. Frowning to myself I decided to try and help him, of course without waking the poor smaller male. Tiptoeing to the edge of the bed I sat down slowly bringing my fingertips to his hair. Surprisingly his spiky tuffs were smooth and soft, although they were a little wet at the base form the sweat and water to keep him cool.

Running my fingers softly through his hair seemed to relax him a bit, and thus I continued. It felt like hours, just sitting there watching his face turn peaceful, the soft trembles he had lessened and his body relaxed into my touch. Of course I felt privileged not many people can inadvertently have their way with the Kazekage and in the same day be able to make him so relaxed as I am at this point in time. I soft smile made it's way to my face, however it was replaced by a surprised look as someone called my name, fairly loudly. As to not wake Gaara my quick and quiet escape was indeed necessary. After I was off the bed in one fell swoop and to the door frame I stole a backward glance before completely exiting the room and running down the now familiar stairs to the person who disturbed my peaceful time with the one and only Gaara.

**Gaara P.O.V.**

The darkness that surrounded me wasn't something to be feared. It was peaceful and something I longed for... However, like all peaceful things in the world there must be something to counteract it. It's name, is Naruto. "Naruto?" I asked squinting my eyes slightly eyeing that bright yellow sun-shined hair. He turned and immediately flashed me a smile. And when I say flash, I mean flash. It looked as if sun hit the whiteness of his teeth just right and bounced off right on my face. Of course I shielded away from the sudden intrusion, "N-Naruto!" I frowned and the flashing stop just as soon as it came.

Suddenly my sister and brother were right next to me, Kankuro wrapping his arms around my waist and Temari's around my neck. It was very awkward I must say, and then... That same flash from Naruto happened again making me flinch. Change in pose and Naruto did it yet again. I thought for sure I would go blind with the many flashes of light from his overly bright teeth until my siblings vanished from my sight and Naruto just stood there, a sheepish CLOSED grin set on his face. Muscles tense and face set in which it could easily change from wide opened to closed shut in a matter of seconds. Naruto shook his head and slowly approached me, as if he was walking through a house with a bunch of sleeping mad dogs in it.

Soon he was right in front of me, sadly I needed to crook my head up slightly to look into his blue azure eyes. Deep within was soft happiness as well as worry. His hand rose slowly and was placed on my head. Since it was all slow and processed clearly in my mind I did not flinch nor shy away. Instead my head bowed some and his hand started to run through my blood red locks. It sounded as if he sighed softly in contempt or something. It felt as though it lasted for years, and surprisingly I enjoyed the touch that was brought to me, I was finally close to the heat he usually radiated. Muscles instantly relaxed as well as my features and my eyes closed, it was the most peace I was ever able to have when Naruto was in the picture. It was indeed nice, until his warm hand was gone leaving me cold and shivering. His body left my side and he walked away, almost reluctantly, when at the last second he turned back to look at me and then faded away like he was just... A nice dream.

Gaara didn't have good dreams, nightmares is what would cloud my mind if I had reluctantly fallen asleep. My eyes grew and my brain was full of confusion, looking back to where he vanished, closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift away from the peace and into the real world.

Eye lids fluttered open and I was alone, no one to keep me company. Until I heard a long drug out sigh just below the bed. An obvious questionable expression as I tried to lift my upper body up into a sitting position, however my head left so heavy and throbbed painfully that staying down was the better choice. "I was going to leave when Naruto came in, but now that you're sick it seems I must stay behind so you can sleep the sickness away. Maybe I should just go back into Naruto, it would be easier and Naruto would get to stay with you while you slept." The familiar voice grew in volume as the Kitsune jumped on my bed sitting proudly on my stomach, his eye brows wiggling suggestively. My cheeks heated and I looked away from the fox.

"Sh-shut up Kurama."

"Oh you couldn't be anymore obvious raccoon dog." A sly smirk and he licked his paw, padding it behind his ear. "I believe it a natural response considering all he's done to me, don't you think?" Resting my hand on my forehead I felt the heat radiate as I groaned. "Have you ever gotten sick before?" He asked making me open one eye and look at him as I try to remember. "Not that... I can recall."

"Ah well, it will be over in due time young one." Kurama padded his little paw against my head and hopped down on the floor as he slithered like a snake under the bed. I stared at him in clear confusion until the door slowly opened to reveal...

**Naruto P.O.V.**

"What?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen where everyone seemed to be stationed. "How's Gaara?" Sakura asked as she stirred something in a big pot. Kakashi stood against the wall, Sai sat next to Kankuro at the table looking through the pictures on his camera, Temari stood by Sakura asking which soup would be best for when Gaara woke up.

"Gaara? He's asleep at the moment, his fever... I think is still high but at least he's getting rest why?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I leaned against the door frame. "Well, I was wondering when he would wake to give him some soup I'm making that's full of nutrients that will get him better in a matter of seconds!" She smiled stirring the liquids in the pot. This caught my attention immediately, pushing myself off the wall I walked to the mysterious food. "It's not done yet!" She frowned blocking my way. "Don't make Gaara sick Sakura." I glared slightly at the pink haired woman that I loved. "It will make him BETTER." She glared back and added a plant that looked like a poisonous weed. I looked at her skeptically, and shook my head sitting down next to Kankuro.

A few more plants and she squealed claiming it was ready. Spooning some into a small bowl and a smile set on her face, and out the door she went. "Ah!" I frowned and jumped out of my seat to catch up with her. "What's wrong Naruto?" I heard Kankuro say, I looked back and smiled slightly, "Well I'm the care taker of Gaara and he was still asleep so I don't want her to disturb him." And then I ran away to where Sakura was now walking up the stairs. "Naruto?" She asked looking to me. "Well, Gaara was asleep the last time I was in there I don't think it's a good idea to just pop in unexpectedly." Frowning she continued up the stairs. "He didn't eat much, I saw the bowl you brought back and he's been sleeping for a few hours. He needs to wake and exercise a bit to bet his blood flowing and to get him sweating a little." Snapping her head to the front she opened the door.

A smile graced her beautiful features, "Hey Gaara. Glad to see that you're up." At this I snapped my head to the side and looked through the door to see Gaara and his dazed eyes, blushing red cheeks as he panted and winced every once in a while. I frowned knowing that this was all my fault. "Oh Gaara you look horrible, come and try this soup." Sakura's voice held that of sadness and worry. She walked to his bad, of course me in tow and placed the hot bowl on the table beside him. "What is it..." He rasped making my heart clench a little as I sat on the bed beside him and lightly placed my hand on his forehead. I winced at the heat, he was indeed burning up and I believe in much need of Sakura's attention. "Sakura, I think you need to take a look at him." My words laced with worry, as my hand then lowered to his cheek, it seemed as if his red cheeks got impossibly redder.

"Here let me check." She frowned placing her hand on his forehead much as I have, and frowned then her hand lit up in a swarm of green like chakra. The sweat that laced his being showed through his pj's, the sweat on his forehead lessened some as his rapid breathing slowed to soft pants. "You did it." I smiled as she wiped her forehead and grabbed the bowl of soup. "Gaara, try eating this ok? I made it and I think it will help you with your sickness." She frowned getting a small spoonful of the greenish liquid and blowing on it.

Puffing out my cheeks some as she did such a thing made me jealous. Gaara opened his mouth slightly as she slid the liquid in his mouth, and he in turn swallowed. Sakura looked away, down to her plate and I kept my eyes on Gaara. A good thing to, for I saw the expression he had. His eyes widened some and his face paled.

"Aaaaah! Sakura! I got this, I'm the one that needs to take care of him, go down stairs and... Talk about this with Kakashi so he can make a report!" I smiled as she looked at me almost like I was insane. I got that stare until she finally sighed and nodded handing me the bowl. "Sure sure, get well soon Gaara." She smiled patting his head, in which case was back to its stoic expression. He nodded then quickly stopped moving his head. She got up and left, we stayed like this until we could no londer hear her footsteps in which Gaara grabbed my arm tightly and with his other hand held his mouth shut, if I didn't get him to a toilet right now I know he would barf not only on himself, but on me as well.

**Gaara P.O.V.**

Whatever it was that Sakura fed me, was horrible. I don't think I can even describe how it tasted. The fact that it was green reminded me of pea soup, and no one likes pea soup. I'm just glad I was able to hold of the vomit until she left, in which case I immediately grabbed Naruto's arm and made sure my nose and mouth were closed shut.

I knew he understood fully as he lifted me with such ease it made me even more sick, and he ran to the bathroom where I of course threw my guts up into the toilet. I shivered as I felt the remnants of my stomach flow freely from my mouth and into the toilet, the water splashing back up almost hitting my face. "What... Wh-what did... Sh-she feed me?!" I groaned as my stomach turned and I threw up again. Naruto rubbed my back softly, staying by my side the whole time.

"I... Can't tell you eheh." I knew from his voice he had on that apologetic smile scratching the back of his head with his free hand. After what seemed like forever, my stomach was satisfied that it got out the poison from my system before it could do harm and settled a little. "Boy... Your body sure didn't like that soup huh?" He chuckled helping me up as he grabbed under my arms and hoisted me up to a standing position against the counter where the sink was. I just nodded, my throat burning with a bile taste left in my mouth. Grabbing a little cup that was beside my toothbrush holder I filled it with water, washing my mouth out then spitting it in the sink. I then proceeded to fill it again and this time drink the water, hoping the cool sensation of the water would calm my flaming esophagus.

"Ugh." I groaned again as I held onto Naruto weakly. At this point in time I could care less about my feelings and pride at being weak, my rational thought were being replaced with pain and agony. "Can you take me to my bed Naruto..?" I rasped out as I held onto my head wishing the pain would end. "Yeah sure, I'll go see if we have pain killers too.." He frowned picking me up bridal style, though I wish he just wrapped my arm around his neck, and carried me back to my beloved bed where I will pass out once he's gone.

Setting me down as I wrap the covers around my being I sighed and flopped against my pillow taking in the softness and just relaxing. "Naruto... I want to get more sleep..." Closing my eyes I heard him pick up the dish and head for the bathroom, probably to dump it out. "Sure, I'll make sure Sakura doesn't feed you such things ok?"

I nodded almost immediately zoning out. "I'll be back later so I can give you a ..." Then his words cut off as I fell into the darkness of my dreams.

* * *

Welmp... Tell me what you think, review and rate and what not. :D  
Sorry about the confusion D;


	11. Oh Gaara

**Chapter Eleven - "Oh Gaara..."**

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Pouting slightly at the fact Gaara fell asleep almost instantly before I was even done talking! How rude. Snickering to myself at my own stupidity stood up shuffling through his room in search of his pj's. finding nothing but some sweats and a black tank top frowned but laid it out anyways. _Gaara needs new clothes!_

Puffed out cheeks and leaving the bowl in the room with Gaara started to walk towards the door when a very faint and weak voice caught my attention. "Kurama..." Eyes widening a little turned around to see Gaara. Laying on his back with his arms tightly wrapped around the teddy bear, the thing still causing my head to hurt from thinking about it to much as to why the fierce Sabaku No Gaara would have such a childish thing. "What?" Whispering back to the sleeping male as well as creeping up to him again to get a better ear at what he said. _I didn't know Gaara talked in his sleep._

"Kurama... Naruto... Sorry..." A breath of hot air as his face turned sad as well as angry before he snuggled that saddened face into the softness that was the teddy bear. Frowning and rubbing my forehead a small smile spread across my features. _Sill Gaara._

Chuckling softly and running my hand through his blood red hair before pulling back and heading to the door.

Once out of the slightly depressing room that was Gaara's, headed down stairs to the rest of the group. Sakura was talking to Temari about some remedies she could use when it came to sickness. Kankuro and Konohamaru were talking about him being one of the new chinin in which Kankuro teased the smaller boy with a smile. Moegi with the other girls talking about medicine and how the younger wanted to be one when she grew up, that Sakura was a role model in her eyes. I smiled at that fact and searched for Udon, who was sitting next to Kankuro talking with them, or rather complimenting Kankuro on his techniques. Kankuro blushing slightly at the small compliments the younger gave him.

"Where's Kakashi?" Asking as I walked to Temari to ask her the necessary questions. "He went to file a report of the condition Gaara-san's in. Did he like my soup?!" She exclaimed, her eyes brimmed with a wet sheen that could only be labeled at excitment. Cracking a fake smile as a comical sweatdrop fell from the side of my face. "Ah well, he had only a few spoonfuls and... Fell back asleep." Scratching the back of my head, it wasn't _REALLY_ a lie. "AH!" Clasping her hands together smiled brightly. "Maybe he'll want to have more later!" And with that she turned around and left the room with Moegi in tow as well as Temari.

Grabbing Temari by the arm, she looked back at me with both surprise, confusion as well as a hint of anger. "Temari-san I was wondering if you had like... Mmmh... A bucket or a bath bin so I can wipe the sweat from Gaara's body?"

"Oh yeah we have something like that. We used to use it when we were kids. Hang on." Walking away once again she came back a few minutes with a beige bin like thing. It almost looked like a bath for babies or a really miniature kiddy pool. "Here." She smiled handing said object to me, inside was a washcloth. "Thanks." I smiled back, turning to leave her eyes softened before the softest voice I have ever heard from her escaped her lips. "Thank you for taking good care of my brother Naruto. We will repay such debts.. In full." A tilt of her head left me blushing, she really looked cute!

Nodding like a fool as well as turning like I was one of Kankuro's puppets all crickety and stiff left the room.

Entering Gaara's room again his soft barely hearable snores made my heart warm considerably. Smiling softly and heaving a long exhale through my nose, closed the door as well as locking it and headed for the bathroom. Since Gaara wasn't going to take a full blown bath, no soap was needed. Just the hot water and maybe some aroma therapy oil after wards~

A lechurous smile broke across my features, how I knew? A mirror was right in front of me and the look reminded me of Jiraiya. _I'm becoming more like the Pervy sage day by day._ A shake of the head with the upturn of the nob and we were in business of filling the baby bathtub with steaming hot water!

That took a while. The water wasn't hot enough, by the time the redhead was undressed it would have been extremely cold. Opening the cabinets that were everywhere I found the things I was in search for. Big, fluffy red towels, grabbing two and going to Gaara lifted him with ease to the other side of the bed, of course not to disturb him. Placing the towels on the bed so the sheets wouldn't get wet and then cause Gaara to get a chill from the desert's night air that seemed to be able to seep in through anything and everything to try and cause Gaara's sickness to triple in affect.

Finally done with said things, slowly unbuttoned Gaara's shirt hoping that the red head wouldn't wake and think he was molesting him at his weakest hour. Shirt off, pants and boxers off, Gaara laying on the towels with the comforter around him so he wouldn't catch a chill and worsen his cold I strode into the bathroom. Water finally nice and hot as steam rose from the faucet, dancing every which way as it then slowly disappeared mixing with the air around making the room grow in heat.

Fanning myself, feeling the heat filled the small tub to a good amount. Turning the sink off and placing half the washcloth in the water and half out strode back into Gaara's room placing the water on the nightstand. Turning and leaving back into the bathroom picked up the strawberry aroma therapy oil I found while trying to find towels. Why it was strawberries filled my mind as I stared at the small bottle slightly chewing on the inside of my bottom lip.

Placing said oil down next to the water pulling the comforter back to reveal Gaara's beautiful pale body to my impatient eyes. Licking my lips at what I saw tried very very _very_ hard to not ravish the young male while he slept. Allowing the water to cool slightly, took the red washcloth in hands, twisting the excess water out decided to start from head to toes and then lastly his private areas.

Blushing at what was about to happen, softly placed the warm cloth to Gaara's face wiping the sweat away and instead leaving a shiny wet line. Exhaling the breath I hadn't known I held re-wet the cloth and continued the job at hand. Slowly running said cloth down Gaara's thin pale neck, the bite marks now a soft pink as Shukaku probably healed the bruises quickly. Biting my bottom lip as a moan left the red heads lips as I ran the cloth across the budding nipple, most likely hard from the cool air around them. Exhaling almost like a machine gun with a blush creeping upon my cheeks wetted the cloth raising his arms to get his pits that were, surprisingly hairless much like a female, the skin smooth to the touch. Groaning at such torture dropped his arm softly to his side continuing with the job at hand.

However that job was getting even more difficult to not follow the little suggestions from his... _Other_ head. His navel was one thing, but inner thighs?! Gasped raising Gaara's leg as I then wiped the inner parts of his thigh, graced with a moan and a slight shuffle from the unconscence man before me. Legs spread a little further than they were I caught a glimpse of Gaara's pucker, just _asking_ to be pushed through with wet... Long fingers, his hard, hot **long** cock following suit. Growling that turned into a groan, finished dead set on raping Gaara when he felt better. Thinking that his inner thighs were torture didn't comprehend the fact that... Gaara's dick would also need to be washed. Facepalming harshly wet the cloth again and lightly rubbed it against the soft member of the man I liked in front of myself. Breathing a shakey breathe out as the member stiffened slightly in my hand, taking everything I had to stop my hand from pumping up and down in a slow and torturous rhythme.

Turning the red headed male over all the work I had to keep my erection from popping out into the air or blood to escape from my nose were all for naught when I got a _very_ clear look of Gaara's perfect bottom. "Oh Gaara..." Groaning once again through clenched teeth rubbing my eyes and forehead, these feelings very new but at the same time feeling to right.

I loved Gaara, more than a friend as I had already said in the bathroom the other day.

Gaara was _MINE_.

When I started to rub my shaft I'll never know, but I was doing it and stopping wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Precum dribbled from my slit looking at Gaara's perfect ass, shifting a little Gaara's ass was more in view, tilted to the little as it was in the air some. Catching my breath, eyes lidded and blush clear upon my face jerked off to the perfect ass of Sabaku No Gaara. Shameful? Yes, very shameful. However not as shameful as actually having intercourse with the sick male.

Nearing my climax my hand doing almost little to nothing in really pleasing me, however knowing my sweet spots were a given considering everyone has masterbated at least once in their lifetime, finding said spots to push almost immediately when they wanted sweet release fast. Pushing said buttons, knees giving out on me as I moaned out, "Gaara." With a gasp, my seed splatting on the pale man before me. Blushing more than before hurridly placed my cock back into it's pen wetting the cloth and wiping all evidence of what just happened from Gaara's body. "Oh man.." Panting softly as I finished grabbed the sweats putting it on him as well as the tank. Unsatisfied unzipped my jacket and put it on his shaking form. Picking him up again with grace removed the towel and placed him down again making sure to tuck him in and kiss his cheek hoping he has pleasent dreams.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

The Land of Dreams I was in felt like peace, and happiness. I was loved by those around me, father cared for me, mother was alive, Kankuro and Temari hugged me as an equal. A sibling they enjoyed having around and was proud to have. Tears began to sting in the back of my eyes, however willed it away as I smiled like a normal human, laughing with said people as it was a narutal thing to do. However the world decided that it was time to wake. Almost being yanked from the impossibly good dream I had by something of coldness as well as slight lust made my eyes widen slightly as I awoke to the chill air around my being except for around my member.

Quickly closing my eyes as Naruto was to preoccupied by my lower area, decided to play off as sleeping. Willing my body to relax as Naruto turned me over, head to the side and snaking my arms under my pillow as I waited. "Oh Gaara."Naruto groaned out as I stiffened slightly, unnoticed by the blonde that was most likely... Very preoccupied by my backside.

The silence was almost deafening until I heard... _Shluck shluck shlk!_

Eyes widened slightly, willing the third eye to appear just behind Naruto with full concentration that almost slipped when I saw what he was doing. _MASTERBATING?!_

Yes... Uzumaki Naruto was masterbating to my ass. Blushing brightly as my member twitched, feeling slightly uncomfortable laying on it as such shifted where most of my weight was on my leg that lifted almost waist height laying both on my side and front. However I realized with an action was the wrong move far Naruto's breath caught, his eyes widened and his pumping stilled for a split second before it came pumping faster and faster with every stroke. Eyes clouded over with clear lust, groans and growls left his throat. His knees buckled as what he moaned made me still with eyes widened a little. "Gaara."

My name, he moaned my name as he climaxed on myself. My third eye soon morphed with the floor as Naruto hurriedly cleaned my body off, my eyes closed still feigning the sleep act. "Oh man..." Naruto panted replacing my comfortable pj's with sweats and a tank time. The tank was to thin to be considered comfortable and I shook, closing in on myself slightly until a zipper was heard and warmth surrounded my upper body. Naruto picked my limp body up again removing the towel and placing me back, tucking me in and a chaste kiss to my cheek, like a mother would her child after a long day of play. My dream flashed through closed lids, with the sides of my mouth falling some in a small frown knowing that reality was just the opposite.

Footsteps dimmed, the lock unlocked with the door opening and then closing right behind with more dimming footsteps signaling that Naruto had left. Sitting up and looking at my surroundings blushed finding a small amount of Naruto's semen that passed his close inspection. It had landed on the bed sheets, tentatively scooping it up with my index finger placed it in my mouth, a soft moan escaping my lips at the taste that was Uzumaki Naruto.

Feeling like a fool as well as an obsessed person blushed and snuggled the bear I loved dearly. _I should be mad at him! Basically raping me! Masturbating to my body! _Shouting in my head gave me a rather horrible headache that slowly seemed to dim as well as the moons soft rays, giving into the darkness. Falling back into the Land of Dreams hoping to continue where I left off...

* * *

**WOOOOOOT! Two stories in... One day? I think... LOL Don't remember when I updated Konoha High ke ke ke... I think... I updated Skype Love today.. I think that's my confusion... EITHER WAY YAY THREE STORIES UPDATED CLOSE TOGETHER :DDD**

**Sorry it takes me so long but I finally have a plan for Kitsune so I'm a little pumped to get it going :D**

**Anyways, Rate and Review~~~~ Tell me what you think JA? :DDD**


	12. Who Is She?

**Chapter Twelve - Who is she?**

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I woke with a start, sitting up quickly with no dizzy feeling to cloud my mind got up and out of the silk sheeted bed. Rubbing my face in a tired manor stood and headed for the bathroom where my bladder was in much need of release before I caught a nasty bladder infection. Once released, teeth brushed and face washed left my room to the kitchen in hopes of finding something my stomache would appriciate and not throw back out of me.

Rummaging through the fridge found everything that was to solid or to much work to make. Running some water in the kettle we had placed it on the now lit stove waiting patiently for the water to boil and scream it's protests. Leaning against the counter I thought back to everything that has happened. Naruto taing full possession of myself, it felt unusual. Sighing deeply at such things my head started to hurt and the scream of the kettle didn't help much. Taking said thing off the stove pouring it into a mug that held a little buyon cube, chicken flavored. Slowly it dissolved, stirring said liquid helping the process along took an experimental sip. Content with the flavor sat at the dining room table sipping at the mug looking out of the window. It must have been around noon, the shadows of the window barely visible like it was high in the sky. _Being sick is horrible..._ I sighed once again rubbing at my temples drinking the last of the broth, placed the cup back in it's spot and then about to leave the room when I collided with a mass.

Grunting slightly almost falling over from the surprise wall in my way held onto said wall like a lifeline. Looking up a little saw Naruto staring down at me. "Hey Gaara, how you feeling this morning?" He asked touching my forehead with his back hand feeling the temperature. "I'm fine Naruto." I said with bordom walking around the male. "Well that's good to hear!" He smiled following me back into my room. I looked to him and stared, "Something you needed?" I then asked as the silence dragged on unnecessarily. "Ah well I was just wondering if you felt ok enough so I can tell Kakashi and then we might head out." Rubbing the back of his head smiled at me. I nodded as I started to feel every part of my being. I felt fine, walking to the mirror in the bathroom took in my appearance. I looked fine, the black lines around my eyes dimmed some from the sleep I had been getting. "I'm alright Naruto. I will write Hokage-sama about what will happen." Walking back to the male then froze as I had seen black and orange in the mirror not to long ago. Looking down at my appearance saw the familiar black and orange jacket, a trade mark to Naruto's usual appearance. I had then looked to the male to notice he was indeed missing his trademark jacket. "Naruto." I spoke staring at him, he chuckled softly waved and left me.

Glaring at the door he had just left rummaged through my dressers pulling out new freshly cleaned boxers, black ninja pants as well as a long sleeved black shirt. Stepping back into the bathroom, took a shower and dressed. The steam from the bathroom had made me a little dizzy but I was alright after stepping out into the cooler air of my room. Placing the jacket on my arm headed down stairs to the male holding the jacket to him. "Thanks." Mumbling a little left him with the jacket and started my walk to my office undisturbed.

Finally in my office took out a scroll and ink set, opening the scroll and began to write a message to the Hokage, telling her that I was indeed feeling better and that her nin would be back shortly.

Sighing softly resting my head on the back of my chair just sat there. Until a knock on my door brought me out of my stupor. "Hn?" Grunting loudly as the door opened to show a female. She looked very unusual in the land of Suna, her dress short and an indigo color. When she moved from side to side it sheemed a color of purple to blue and green in the lighting. The dress was sleeveless, clinging to her medium sized breasts a black belt tied just under them. Her shoes long almost thigh high boots as the heels softly clicked against the hard surface of the sandstone flooring. Looking to her face saw her glowing yellow eyes, pale skin toned, and orangeish red hair framed her face with long curly locks tied in low pony tails. Raising a non existent brow looked to the woman curiously. "Hello?" I asked as her shimmering pink lips twisted up into a sinister smile.

Unfazed by such a look continued to stare at the female. "Kazekage-sama I presume?" Her soft voice rang out, it was pleasant to hear almost like a lullaby that could send you into a trance. I nodded clearing my mind as much I could, the cloudy feeling of my fever coming back slowly from the heated room. "Nothing personal." She smiled, eyes closed and head tilted to the side. "But someone wishes for you to die." A chuckle later and she attacked. Sad covered my being in a protective manor as she sighed out. "So this is the infamous sand~" Giggling as she stood on one leg, the other casually playing in the air behind her.

"Who are you?" I demanded as I stood waiting for her next attack. "I am nobody my dear~." Twirling around she smiled at me, "My dearest Kazekage-sama we will meet again. You will beg for your life to be spared. Feelings conflicting, confusion fogging your rational mind you will search for me. In time? It is up to you." And with that she disappeared in a whirl of wind and purple smoke.

Leaving me with a dumbfound expression. The female had just attacked, spoke in a riddle like manor and then disappeared when she had claimed to kill me. Scratching my cheek absentmindedly wondered what kind of attack she had inflicted. I felt fine, looked fine of course with the sand taking the damage However the smug look on her face told me otherwise.

Shukaku stirred in my being catching my full attention. _**Something doesn't seem right.**_ He growled low and deep. Rubbing my chin decided finding Temari and Kankuro would be the best option. Leaving the office room went back to my humble abode in search of my siblings. Sighing internally with relief found them sitting in the living room with the Leaf ninja. "Temari." I sighed catching my sisters attention, mid laugh. "Hey Gaara, how you feeling?" She smiled rising, walked to me and proceeded to touch my forehead. "I need to speak with you and Kankuro." Frowning at what just happened, she furrowed her brows and nodded sure Gaara."

Sitting next to the blonde, Kankuro to my right and Temari in front of me with Naruto and Sakura in the room, the three younger nin were out playing with some genin from our village. "What's up Gaara?" Kankuro asked also touching my forehead. Glaring slightly at him, getting irritated with people bursting into my personal space although their intentions were good. "Well, I went to my office today as you may know to write to the Hokage about your departure." At this looked toward Kakashi in which he nodded some. "Naruto told us."

I nodded rubbing my fore head feeling slight discomfort. "When I was finished and just sitting there I head a knock on my door, expecting someone from our village wanting a mission allowed them in. Well I was wrong, a female walked in. Asked if I was the Kazekage of course I said yes, she attacked spoke a riddle like phrase and disappeared in a tornado of purple smoke."

Staring straight ahead at my sister, watching Kankuro as well as Naruto from my peripherals. "A girl came in a attacked you?" She frowned getting up sitting on her knees in front of me checking every inch of my being. "Are you ok? What'd she do? Did you know her? What was the riddle?"

Rolling my eyes slightly allowed her to hover her hands near my being. "I'm fine Temari. My sand protected me. She just tried to hit me with something. No I didn't know her, and the riddle was." I paused trying to remember it word for word. "'My dearest Kazekage-sama we will meet again. You will beg for your life to be spared. Feelings conflicting, confusion fogging your rational mind you will search for me. In time? It is up to you.'" frowning at the words for then didn't make any sense. Temari furrowed her brows as well, Kankuro tapping his chin thoughtfully. "That's unusual... And after then she just left?" He asked and I nodded. "Did you get a good look at her? Perhaps describe her appearance?" Kakashi spoke this time I nodded again and went into detail about her.

"I have never heard of someone such as that." Kakashi rubbed his chin. "She had said someone wished me dead. After the Shinobi War I thought we were all at peace. The nations united and whole once again." I frowned deeper the throbbing pain in my head becoming almost unbearable at this point, however you wouldn't be able to tell unless you were inside my body and mind. However, one person was apparently in such a predicament "Gaara you ok?" Naruto whispered to me making my body shiver at the closeness he was in, his hot breath tickling my neck in a weird way that sent an unusually painful yet pleasing pain in my lower back.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Looking to him as she stared in my eyes. "I just thought your head was hurting, you're not fully recovered yet. Maybe you should go lay back down." He smiled again. Staring at the blonde male rubbing again at my forehead, "Yeah alright." Sighing defeated stood and headed for my bedroom with a soft goodnight from those in the room.

Once in my room, on my bed and Kurama curled into a ball beside me, fell asleep.

Darkness was not surrounded me this time, however it was pink almost like Sakura's bubblegum hair. Frowning at such a color looked around and found a mirror just standing there. It's silver frame decorated with flowers, insects and vine like patterns. Frowning a little looked into the mirror locking eyes with my own. Looking at my reflection made myself gasp in confusion. The reflection was shorter than I now, eyes more wide with long eyes lashes, long straight flowing hair that reached below said reflections rear. Bangs that were choppy and framing the pale rounder face, full soft baby pink lips parted just as I had.

The clothes were the same, however the chest was more full and clearly protruded making the baggy shirt tight around the chest area, the rest flowing down to the full hips where the pants cling to tightly and cascaded down petite legs to the small and cute feet. Looking back up into the same eyes realized that this reflection was indeed a female.

Confused as to why I would dream of a reflection of myself being female baffled me. Raisint my hand to the mirror as the reflection had, our hands touched and a bright light blinded me. Gasping out as my chest started to ache, my hips, legs, arms, face hurt like hell. Almost as if things were changing, the insides morphing and changing as I screamed out in agony.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Gaara spoke about the female he saw, however a sweat drop formed and silently rolled down the side of his face. "Gaara are you ok?" I whispered close knowing full well that he would still have a headache, I had gone through my share of sickness to know such things. "Fine, why do you ask?" He then looked into my eyes and I could then clearly see the pain deep within. He may be able to hide such things from his face, however his eyes were a different story completely. "I just thought your head was hurting, you're not fully recovered yet. Maybe you should go lay back down." Smiling softly, he rubbed his forehead probably rolling the idea over in his head. "Yeah alright." He sighed, though I was happy to be able to basically convince the red headed male to head back to bed and rest properly. He stood, and left after we had said our goodnights to the poor sick male.

Once he left we started out conversation about the unusual woman in his office. Rubbing my chin thought of how the female would look with Gaara's great description of the female a picture formed in my mind. Our thoughts were to the woman until a loud agonized scream filled out ears. We all looked up to the ceiling however my feet were the firs to react I as stood and ran to the stairs, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, and Sakura hot on my trail. Reaching the red heads room burst through the door to see purple smoke swirling around him, his eyes wide and white his mouth opened as his screams filled the quiet house and village. "GAARA!" Temari cried out stepping closer to the male. "Go. A-WAY!" He growled out clutching at his chest as his body arched when a bright light flashed and all was silent. His screams were gone, he lay there almost looking peaceful, if not knocked unconcience.

Again I was the first to go to him, sitting next to the red head looked him over. His features changed a little. Frowning at this stared again. His face was a little more round, yet still clinging to his bone structure of his face, his lashes more defined, longer and fuller. His lips also fuller and more plump as they took an a soft pink. His hair grew considerably as it flowed off the bed. I gasped as soon as I looked to the rest of his body. "Guys." I choked out lifting the sheets to stare. "What?" Kankuro asked shifting forward a little. "Uhm... Can someone just change... Into a girl like that?" I asked with a confused and worried smile as I scratched the back of my head.

"What?" They asked in unison just as they were about to step foreward Gaara rose up with a soft groan that sounded to feminine to be comfortable. Looking into the familiar bright teal eyes however they were a little more wide and girlish. "Gaara?" I asked as he or... she looked at me, some of the long locks falling in front of Gaara's face looking very cute, legs pulled to the side as he rested most of his weight on his left side and left arm. Right arm rubbing at his forehead, eyes closed. "What happened?" He asked, froze, and stared wide eyed at the bed below him. Slowly he turned his gaze to me, and those behind him. "What. Is. Going. On."

* * *

**AWE SNAP! Ke Ke Ke. Anyways, rate and review. Tell me what you think?**


	13. Is This A Trick?

**Don't go into hardcore bitch mode on me this time. Are you happy now? I'm putting a fucking warning. Contains _slight_ rape at the end. Don't like, don't read.  
I also understand peoples opinions but don't review saying that you hope a story doesn't stay one way. This isn't you story. This is mine. I will do with it as I please. And yes, Gaara is staying a girl until I feel like putting him back as a male. Suck iiiiiit! **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - Is This A Trick?**

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

My voice, high pitched than the raspy voice I knew. The shaking form that was me stared wide eyed as I started to fumble with every inch of my being. _Breasts, vagina, long straight locks, soft curvy hips! WHAT HAPPENED?!_ Panting as panic surged through my being. Even more panic began to make me go into hystarics that I was showing such emotions at the moment. "What _is _going on?" Kakashi stepped forward looking me over. Naruto began to pat my back softly, soothing circles on myback trying to calm my panicked state.

"Gaara seems to have turned into... A female." His eyes narrowed some, then waved to Sakura. She came trotting toward me, looking down with calculating yet surprised eyes. Kneeling before me hovered her green chakra'd hand over my stomache and vital parts. Gasping faintly looked into my eyes, her green ones widened clear confusion, uneasiness and sadness in them. "Gaara has all necessary parts that would make up a woman. A uterus, overies, breasts, a vagina and all that." She frowned as I mirrored her expression. I was a female?

Rubbing my forehead once again sighed deeply. Temari had migrated to my bed sitting beside me looking me over. She then proceeded to touch me, and when I say touch I don't mean the soft caresses of an older sister to her younger brother in hopes of comfort. I mean groping my breasts, following the defined curves of my body even going so far as to try and touch my newly discovered vagina. However I stopped her dead in her tracks blushing at what she was trying to accomplish.

"Temari." I growled noticing that the anger and menice in my voice was subdued considerably. If I were to relate myself to anything it would be a kitty trying to sound like a lion. Basically face palming sighed yet again, could this day get any worse?

**Naruto P.O.V.**

"So this isn't a jutsu like my sexy jutsu where I can transform into a girl?" I asked frowning as Temari had sat next to the red head blocking my view and soothing comfort. Sakura shook her head, "No this seems real, like his body morphed into a females taking not only the shape but the internal organs as well." She frowned again looking Gaara over many a times.

Frowning as well scratched the back of my head. "Do you think that woman had something to do with this?" Stillness until they looked at me in one fell swoop. "What?" I asked frowning deeper, "You have a point there... Gaara did say she disappeard around purple smoke and when we entered Gaara was surrounded by purple smoke."

"I was?" He looked to the pinkette, she nodded tapping her chin. "Do you think Gaara should come back to Lonoha with us? Have Lady Tsunade have a look at him?" Turning to Kakashi-sensei waited for his response. "I can't leave my village like this. I'm already behind on many paperwork I must sign and complete. This illness has gone on long enough." He glared at nothing in particular, it was clear he was trying to get used to this new voice of his. He frowned when the words left his mouth at how girly they were as if they held no threat. Chuckling quietly at the cute red head smiled some.

"Gaara this is serious. Perhaps Lady Tsunade has seen something like this before, maybe she knows a jutsu that could help reverse the effects?" Sakura stared at the red head almost pleading with her eyes. Gaara refused to look however I could tell he was calculating the idea in his head. "Gaara." I spoke catching his attention. "Do you want to stay a girl for the rest of your life? Or would you like to come to Konoha with us and hopefully get this mess cleared up?" A slightly sinister smile spread across my face as only Gaara looked to me, the rest stared at the red headed female. Glaring at me he gave in, "Fine. I will tell the council." Making to get out of his bed Kankuro stepped up. "Let me go tell them Gaara. They might die from heart attacks seeing the Kazekage in such a state." Frowning as Kankuro then moved to awkwardly push him back down. "Besides you need much rest if you're going to be able to make it to Konoha. You are still feverish." Kankuro then placed his hand on Gaara's forehead. "I'll be back, pack tonight and we'll head out in the morning alright?" With that Kankuro and Temari left, Kakashi also left getting the younger nin to bed and tell them to pack now, Sakura ran her fingers through Gaara's hair softly as she gave him a sad look before she departed to pack and sleep.

There I stood with Gaara laying on the bed. "So... What should we call you? A girl or a boy?" I snickered. However he didn't find my curiosity as he flung a pillow at me head. Laughing at this point grabbed the pillow placing it back where it originally was. "I'm serious Gaara. This is a little weird." Frowning some sat down next to the former male.

"I don't know Naruto." He then looked to the side, eyes glazed over. Chewing slightly on my bottom lip trying to think of something to cheer him up. "Well, Tsunade-baa-chan will hopefully have something. She's got a lot of scrolls and books about different tecniques."

"Hn." Was his only reply. figiting with my fingers really looked at the female in front of me. The red hair reminded me of my mother almost instantly, however the color was a little more blood red then my mothers. Her pale skin almost illuminated with the soft moon light that seeped through the windows. Her skin looked so soft and delecate, much like when she was a male. Her eyes a little more bigger than the narrowed and menacing eyes of her male part. It seems she had shrunk some, I was sitting further up where her waist now resided and her feet were further up.

Blushing softly, Gaara was still so beautiful. I know I wasn't essentually gay, woman still made me go heard, but something that Gaara does always makes me react. Now that he was a she, made things even more better. A blush grew more red on my face, the animalistic characteristics becoming more dominant in my mind. Panting faintly Gaara stared at me then and her eyes widened. "Wha- N-Naruto what are you doing?" She asked a little to late in that cute voice as I then pounced.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

Naruto was staring at me I could feel it and it was making me a little uncomfortable. Once he started to pant was when I was about to give him a piece of my mind and tell him to leave me alone however I wasn't able to as I looked in his eyes. They flashed a red color, his whisker marks more pronounced as if they multiplied in marks. "Wha- N-Natuo what are you doing?" I asked however a little to late as he then pounced. Easily topping me as he pushed the silk sheets to the side, "Wha Naruto stop!" I growled out trying to get my best glare from the girlish features of my eyes and face.

"Hm..." He moaned looking down at me, his eyes on the boarder line of red and sky blue. That is until I gasped a soft moan as he lightly trailed his tan hand across my jaw line moving a strand of red hair behind my ear. Blushing slightly at all these emotions that blasted in my mind and heart.

My heart was beating quickly, my breath becoming labored as I panted at the sensations. My body didn't change when it came to sensitivity, however it felt as though it intensified by ten. Biting my bottom lip, bringing my legs up close to my chest as I was able legs closed and in the way of the blonde male.

He grinned down at me, then looked to my legs, then back to my eyes. "A fighter eh? But I already knew that." Chuckling darkly as he began to show his possessive side once again. I blushed and tried desperately to push him off, not wanting to commit such acts in this state, nor any other state for that matter. "Naruto stop! I-I'm tired." My voice came out to high pitched dragging out the stop and tired in an annoying manor, much like my student when she didn't get something right the first time. _Had I just whined?_ Baffled by this sudden realisation hadn't noticed that Naruto was slowly trailing his index finger down my neck. Wiggling under him, arms still pressed against his firm muscled chest causing my blush to brighten. "Naruto stop. _Please._" Pleading once again as tears began to form in my eyes, being a girl was taxing and horrible.

"Now now Gaara." He purred lowering his head to my ear causing me to shiver as his hot breathe ghosted through my hair and over my ear. "Don't beg me as such... You'll just get me more... _Excited._" He chuckled softly rubbing his finger around my breast. My eyes widened slightly, his circled becomming shorter and shorter until he just lightly ran his finger over my nipple causing my lower region to tense uncomfortably. "Gah!" I gasped tightening my legs in hopes of stopping the unusual pain. He chuckled once again, "Oh Gaara getitng turned on? I thought you wanted me to stoooooop~" Kissing my cheek and purring softly trailed those kisses to my lips in which he then kissed me fiercely. Panting softly as I clutched my hands over my breasts in hopes he wouldn't be able to do that again.

Growling into my mouth he removed his forehead protector causing me to look at him with curiosty until her grabbed my wrists and quickly tied them up. "Naruto wait stop!" Trying to pry my hands from the restraints with no such luck glared at the male in front of me. "No way, not when I have this delicious morsle in front of me." Licking his lips slowly took out a kunai starting from my sleeves began to cut into the fabric. Keeping still as he cut hoping the other side would not scratch my skin. "Naruto you better stop of I'll make you." I growled again in which he chuckled again. "Go ahead and try Gaara. But I bet you can't. I think this might be the first sickness you've experienced in which... You're _weak_. Chakra flow is shortened to fend off the infection in your body, leaving you with almost nothing to cause any damage. And since sand takes a lot to control, you have nothing to hurt me with."

His lopsidedly sadistic grin grew more as I stared at him. He was right of course, I was unable to use my sand even though Shukaku was with me once again, he slightly refused to help. Growling once again Naruto cut the other sleeve and then grabbed the collar of my shirt pulling it down. Raising a non excisting brow at what he was doing made him wink. Suddenly he ripped my shirt open causing me to intake a sharp breath and between my legs to tighten once again. "Nnh." I moaned out making Naruto chuckle. "Oh you like that Gaara?" His seductive voice whispered in my ear. Refusing to give in to him clamped my mouth shut refusing to moan again.

"I'll make you scream my name." He smiled sliding my pants and boxers off with ease, this female body of mine weaker than my male one. Frowning as I lay there completely naked as Naruto stared at my body with eagerness and lust. _Crap._ I sighed and he began to undress himself. I thought of ways to escape, running to the bathroom was a good idea. Running out of the room was an obvious no, same with the window. As Naruto had started to pull his shirt up and over his head I went into action. Standing in one fell swoop rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

**Rate and Review.**


	14. It's Not Rape If You Enjoy It

**A/N: Ok since some people get pissy if you don't put a warning (Although I put one in my profile and as I've said before I forget at times. However since it's in the title I will warn you all.) Slight rape like tendencies here.  
In all honesty, you should expect the unexpected. I read stories and if they don't put a warning it's a great surprise I enjoy fully. However I understand my opinions are different from most. HOWEVER this is rated M. Most if not all my stories have rape in them. So don't bitch to me.**

**Btw, this is a short story sorry bout that. However I've already started on the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - It's Not Rape If You Enjoy It**

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

_Yes I'm going to make it, lock Naruto out and probably sleep in the bathroom until morning where others will be able to come in and get me out._ I thought... That is until a strong arm wrapped around my waist pulling me to the hard chest that was at the end of those arms. "Ugh!" I grunted slamming against the broad chest that was Naruto. Glaring up at him he smiled almost innocently. "Where ya going Gaara? Remember the last time we did it in the shower? You got sick. Not again." Kissing my neck he picked me up easily and bringing me back to my bed. Struggling again him as I kicked and swerved did nothing to make the male drop me. That is until we hit the bed where he pushed me on the silk fabric.

Glaring daggers at him he smiled stroking his member once, twice, thrice causing me to blush bright. "Like what you see?" He asked. Shaking my head he pouted, "Awe Gaara it's not nice to lie~"

He crawled onto my bed on all fours getting on top of me, however I tried to kick him, resulting in him grasping my ankle with a smile. "Eager are we?" He asked, confusion clear on my face as he forced my legs open fitting almost snug between them. I blushed feeling his hardness at my entrance. Of course it felt weird, used to something dangling between my legs, or standing proudly up swaying every which way. But now it was like it shrank inside me, no longer feeling a dangling sensation but a pinching and tugging feeling.

Dipping his head down licked an erect nipple causing me to hiss. He smiled taking it in his mouth and sucking harshly, in turn I moaned arching my back some. _Oh Kami. He needs to stop!_ Panting as his other hand softly trailed against the nub, flicking and pinching, tweaking and poking. All feeling good as I seen started to feel a wetness between my legs. Squeezing my legs tightly around his waist gathered his attention. Lifting his head up as he smiled to me, my blush maximizing as I soon felt his hand trail against my stomache lower... and lower... and lower.

I flinched as I felt his hand rub softly at my lips. "Ah." I panted as he then spread them, my eyes closed tilting my head back at the feeling. A finger entered rubbing on the little nub that would be the clitoris. Eyes snap open as I gasp and arch my back, "Ah!" I moaned as his finger then rubbed my insides, adding a second finger only made the sensation must more enjoyable.

Soon my hips were moving in rhythm to his hand, my body moving in a wave like motion, nasty wetness sounds were almost masked by my sounds of pleasure as well as Naruto's pants. "Oh Gaara." He moaned as he removed his fingers resulting in a whimper from me. He began to kiss my neck, nipping at it softly caressing my breast with his free hand. "Now relax." He breathed as I then felt his member, freezing where I was he continued and pushed in.

Panting as it felt good, until he passed a point, feeling as if she was tearing she whimpered closing her eyes tightly shut. Naruto stilled, kissing my neck tenderly up to my lips, his hand rubbing against my nipples in an attempt to get my mind away from the pain. Moaning and whimpering as he pushed on until I felt his stomach against mine. Again he stilled as I shifted a little uncomfortable. "I'm going to start moving Gaara. Relax." He breathed again, the last part coming out as a moan. Sliding out as I hissed in pain, pumping against me softly the pain shifted into pleasure. My head tilted back and my back arching once in a while as the moans escaped my parted lips.

I opened my eyes to see Naruto's blue eyes stared down at me with a soft smile, blushing as I stopped the moans embarrassed. "Oh Gaara, don't stop. Moan for me." He panted kissing my lips tenderly, his movements picking up in speed then slowing down to a painful rhythm. "Nah, ah." I panted and moaned as he thrusted harshly into me, the thrusts at most five seconds apart, but they felt like five minutes.

"N-Naruto." I moaned clutching at his chest, my tied hands doing me no justice to balance myself and stay still. "Gaara." He moaned back slamming his lips against mine roughly as well as quickening his pace. Parting my lips to moan he took advantage, sliding his tongue in mine as he explaored all the while I panted and moaned until a feeling over came me. "N-Naruto I-I'm close." Tilting my head back, eyes closed he picked up his speed. "Me too Gaara hah ah let's cum together." Nipping at my neck as I curled my head close to his panting against his spikey tuffs. "N-Naruto ah, ah! AH!" Eyes widened, back arched with a high pitched squeal escaped my lips as I cam on his member. Once second after he cursed as I then felt warmth surge inside me filling me.

"F-Fuck." He gasped stilling himself. I lay there whimpering and extremely sensitive at this point. Panting heavily he slowly started to pull out causing me to moan and whimper with high pitch squeals. Finally I no longer felt him inside me and thus opened my eyes to look into his. However they were downcast looking between my legs. I blushed and covered my parts with my hands. "You jerk! You came inside me!" I growled.

"Eheh, sorry Gaara." Smiling sheepishly like he always did untied my hands and pulled me in for a hug. "You need to stop raping me Naruto.." I pouted for this was the third time this has happened. "It's not rape if you enjoy it." He smiled kissing my cheek almost lovingly. "You should get some rest. We wake early in the morning." Chuckling he placed some clothes on my bed, dressed himself and left my room. Glaring at the door, dressed as well laying back covering up with the soft sheets, not waiting at all for sleep to overcome me and my tired state.

* * *

**Alright. Rate and Review. I spoiled you guys this time uploading three/four stories. You're Welcome.**

**By the way, I laugh at the 'Guest' person who reviewed my story after only reading the first chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it. Also, don't say my story is disgusting. Fuck you, cunt faggot. Don't piss me off.  
I know said person most likely won't read this, but fucking hell I'm pissed off someone would say my story is disgusting. It CLEARLY says yaoi on it. Don't like don't fucking click it to begin with.**


	15. Fight Gaara Fight!

**Chapter Fifteen - Fight Gaara Fight!**

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

_"And so it begins, the fate you brought to yourself when you allowed the male to take your innocence. Soon you will beg me for your life, beg me to forgive you of your sins. You will call my name... You will remember the deeds you have done... You. Will. Pay."_

My eyes opened to see the darkness that filled my room as well as the whole of Suna. Frowning as the dream I had of that woman once again filled my mind. _What is with that female..._ Sighing out as I stood but felt my legs go limp as if they were jelly. Inhaling sharply as I rubbed my inner thighs. _Ugh... Naruto you will pay._ Glaring daggers toward the door once again, I stood and made my way to the bathroom where I showered, brushed my teeth, and used the toilet of course with difficulty seeing as I stood there looking down at my body. It had taken me a while to figure out that sitting down and then having to wipe in the folds to feel properly clean, as well as between my ass cheeks. Being a girl felt very weird indeed.

Rubbing my face as I then proceeded to pack my belongings and wrap the Kazekage robe around my small frame. Suddenly Kurama crawled out from under the bed. I stared at him, I had forgotten he was even here. "Kurama." Emotionless once again sat next to the fox. "Gaara." He smiled slyly and winked. I blushed, "Ugh." Dropping my head into my awaiting palms groaned. "Oh Gaara~" He mocked Naruto's voice which made me flinch and glare. "You do that again and I'll tell Naruto where you're at." I threatened in which he just chuckled. "Oh I'm going to go back to him today. Once he enters the room we will be one again. I'm tired and running out of chakra to consume." Yawning to prove his claim he curled up in a ball waiting. I too waited rubbing my temples at what was to come.

Naruto then opened the door freezing in the doorway. I looked to him and saw that he was looking at the little fox next to me. "Uhm Gaara...?" He asked in an almost betrayed tone. "Naruto. I found Kurama."

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Waking to find empty night was not something I enjoyed waking to. However I did enjoy waking to the still lingering feeling of taking the virginity of Gaara not once but twice! Chuckling softly I stood getting a change of clothes and then using the bathroom as it's intended purpose in life. Of course I wanted to get in there before Sakura, because she could take a really long time in there for short hair and usually no make up.

Once that was done, bags packed with supplies, weapons, food, clothes as well as come things I had bought for my friends back home. Placed it by the stairs, running up them to Gaara's room knowing she would be awake. Once I opened the door and instantly saw teal eyes flash to mine made me smile until I saw the familiar orange fur sitting next to Gaara.

"Uhm Gaara...?" I asked staying in the doorway waiting for an explanation. The feeling of emptiness once again feeling more and more defined in my chest. "Naruto. I found Kurama."

"Did... You just now find him?" I asked and they looked at each other for a split second. "He kinda just hopped in my window, we were talking for a bit but he said he wanted to rejoin you." She then picked up the small fox stood and walked to me. I watched her go as she then extended her arms out and placed the fox in my suddenly awaiting ones. Kurama smirked at Gaara as he then turned to me and started walking as if he walked through a wall back into my stomach I gasped loudly, feeling more whole and more alive than I had in the few days to weeks we've been here.

"Ah." Moaning faintly as I bent wrapping my arms around my stomach The dark tattoos of my seal glowing as it then began to shimmer and soon fade into the bold dark lines that stood out against my tan skin. Sighing softly, eyes downcast with a soft haze feeling enjoyed the feel of being whole. "Oh Kurama I missed you. Don't you EVER do that again!" On the verge of tears hugged myself tighter hoping my feelings were convened to the chuckling Kitsune inside.

_** "Hush boy, you know I would not leave you. I have grown accustomed to you." **_

"That and you can't, not fully at least." Chuckling softly ran my hand softly through my blond hair. "Yes well, how do you feel now?" The high pitched voice of the female, Gaara before me spoke as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I feel... Good." Smiling softly I noticed she relaxed. "Good. However, you will stay a good five feet from me. If you don't, my sand with attack." To prove her point her sand lifted and hovered around her pale body. Frowning at this sighed and backed up some. "Awe but why Gaara-chaaaaan~" I teased and smiled.

Sand suddenly smacked the back of my head as I yelped and stumbled forward some. "Ow~!" Rubbing at the spot playfully glared at the female before me. "What was that for?"

"Don't call me Gaara-chan. I am still the all powerful Gaara. The Kazekage of this land and you will respect me." Glaring daggers she finally moved, toward me. Stepping out of her way and then followed her as she walked down the steps and into the living room sitting on the couch. Sitting opposite of her just stared. _I can't believe he's a... SHE!_ Just staring at her as she looked down, still and almost statue like. Until finally she looked up and to the right at the stairs where we had just descended from. Following her train of thought saw most of the nin coming down. Kakashi, Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon fell into a rather slow paced march as the young ones in the front were obviously tired and not wanting to wake at such an early time.

"Hey guys." I smiled waving to my fellow comrades "Hey Naruto." Konohamaru smiled waving back as he, Moegi and Udon ran over to where I was sitting. "You ready to go home?!" He smiled wide at me as they sat around me. I nodded, my smile fading slightly. "Though this is like another mission for me you know?" Whispering for only their ears as I tried to nonchalantly point in Gaara's general direction.

The nin's eyes were closed, head bowed slightly and her arms were crossed awkwardly across her chest. "Ooooh~" They smiled then ran off. Just as they ran Gaara's eyes snapped open as she stood and began to walk to the door. "Where you going Gaara?" Standing as well followed her. She turned her head slightly as she glared at me, lifting my hands in surrender stayed the five feet she wished of me. "Temari needs me at the moment and I will humor her." She then left, gone for what seemed like hours until she was back with a beat red face, head downcast with different clothes and her hair seemed different than before. "Gaara?" I began but was rudely interrupted by the fuming redhead.

"Kankuro is waiting at the gates for us. If we wish to not get caught in a sand storm now would be the right time to leave." And with that she left out the door, Kakashi Sakura and the three younger nin followed. After they had passed, walked through the door as well with a snickering Temari right behind myself shutting it and locking it.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

Walking through my home town was awkward in it's own way. Temari had decided that a disguise would be appropriate at the moment. Thus she had decided that my hair would look better in a long braid, my sand armor would change the scarred tattoo of love on my forehead as well as cover the black rings around my eyes. I frowned at this but could see where she was coming from in that having the people know that I had turned into a female was not something to be spread throughout town.

'No outfit is complete without the initial outfit.' Temari had claimed as she basically tore all clothing from my body and redressed my form. I blushed brightly at this, no matter what I would always think I a boy and my sister looking at my naked form wasn't something you get over in a matter of seconds.

_Flashback to moments before~_

_ "Oh Gaara you're a girl now! Just calm down and come out of the bathroom! There's no need for you to be such a little girl about things!"_

_ "According to your logic I AM A GIRL!" Face flushed as I leaned against the door, all my weight on it as Temari tried to force her way in. My pale body naked completely as she had already stripped me of my favorite clothing. "Why couldn't you have allowed me to change by myself?" Growling to intensify my words heard her chuckle softly from behind. "Oh Gaara, do you even know how to put on these clothes?" _

_ Quiet. That's what I was at the moment and that's why Temari also was. Lulling this over had then realized that no, no I did not know how to put such clothing on. "No..." I whispered out reluctantly, once she spoke you could almost SEE the smug grin I know she had upon her face. "Oh well then, that is why I was going to HELP you get dressed. With these types of clothing you need to wear the proper undergarments and what you have, known as boys clothing, wouldn't support you." Hearing her footsteps back away slowly opened the door in which a pair of dark red underwear was shoved in my face. _

_ "What's this?" Grabbing such a garment looked at it. It resembled a triangle in my opinion Isosceles of course, two of the sides were of the same length and the base I suppose you would call it was longer than the other two. Tilting my head as I looked at it heard Temari snicker softly. "Those are panties. Now I know you're not THAT unfamiliar with the material." I began to blush once again as the panties slipped from my grasp. "Gah!" Jumping back slightly and away from the offending garment that had fluttered to the floor, now normally I was not like this and everyone new. However with this new body and with my mind beginning to contort between female and male was kicking my ass. _

_ Temari tsked and bent to pick it up, "Gaara these are clean don't dirty them up. Now come here." Snapping her finger and point it in front of her to signal that I come at once, like a mother about to scold their child. Scowling at not only her tone of voice but at the fact she dared do something so ridiculing as treat me like a child almost made me want to wrap my sand around her and squeeze and squeeze until she got the picture. "Scowling at me isn't going to make this go any faster nor any smoother. We want to get out of here before a storm comes around so get your ass over here Gaara." There was her motherly commanding voice yet again. Sighing loudly walked to her going slightly limp as she bent and forced my leg up so she could slide the horribly soft panties through and up them to where they stopped at my crotch._

_ I must say it fit snugly against my hip bones. Looking down to get a better view had noticed that not only were they a dark red color but they had the sand emblem right dab in the front. The color was a contrast of the dark red being a soft bright tan color much like the sand early in the morning where the sun was just coming over the horizon making such sand gleam and sparkle. "Looks good on you." She smiled in which I nodded numbly. "Arms." She commanded, of course I obeyed only wanting this to hurry up. Soon something was sliding up my arms, Temari swiveled behind me and clasped the material as it fit snug against my breasts and shoulders. "This is a bra, keeps the girls up and perky longer as well as keeping the strain from your back." Looking down to said bra was the same color as the panties with a sand colored bow where the material met in the middle between my breasts with a metal sand symbol dangling from it. _

_ She then disappeared from the room to come back with more clothes. Groaning slightly as she picked up what appeared to be fishnet short leggings commanding with her hands for me to lean on her as she slipped my legs through the small holes. Grabbing onto her shoulders for support as I lifted my left leg, and then my right to stand still once again as she lifted it to my hips and then positioned it just right. Staring at her as she had done these things my emotionless facade had returned almost thankful for it at the moment. _

_ Soon a skirt was going up my legs to rest against my hips, the color an obvious red with unzipped zippers on the sides going halfway up the skirt. Zipper pockets in the front as well as the back, the material stretchy yet firm in its shape. "Arms up." Temari commanded once again as I rose my arms at her command and a thin piece of clothing was soon sliding down my arms, over my head and down my slim waist followed shortly by another thin piece of and a sand colored, much like my undergarments, tank top fit against my frame hugging the most expanded areas like my hips and breasts as well as bundling where the meat on my body was almost lacking such as my waist. Another shirt was then placed on over the tan tank top and fishnet, this a shade lighter of red then the skirt as well as long sleeved also clinging to my body as if it needed to show my curves to the whole damn world. "Looks good on you." She stated yet again smiling down at me fixing the skirt and tank top so that it showed, apparently so that the world didn't think that I was wearing a jumpsuit. though I did not mind what others thought of me._

_ "Here, your vest you might want to put it on when we leave the village with your sand following us through the sand on the ground ok?" she smiled again handing my familiar grey vest to me as I nodded and exited the bathroom. "Come over here Gaara." She smiled again as I followed her. "Turn around." Doing as she asked turned around and waited. Soon her slim fingers were almost caressing my hair. Soon it was parted into three sections and soft yet tough comfortable tugging ensued. "I'm going to braid your hair so it's not all over the place, since I know you're not used to the length yet." Snickering a little at the attempts to turn around and walk away after a heated argument with either her or Kankuro and falling flat on my face due to the random strands of hair that got in my way to stand and turn. Of course as to why I must leave racked through my mind, seeing as they were in MY room at the time._

_ "All done. Now Gaara you can either have your sand cover your rings and tattoo or-" She cut off as she rummaged through something. I turned just in time for her to bring out some type of makeup that reminded me all to well of Kankuro. "We can put foundation on you and cover it up that way." Her smile almost turned sinister and excited in its own way. Biting my bottom lip slightly hurriedly rushed my sand to my face covering said tattoo and rings, even going as far as to slightly darken the sand with red to create a soft eye shadow effect and ran out the room._

_End Flashback_

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto's annoying voice rang through my ears causing me to look at him and end such an awkward flashback. "Hn?" I asked looking to the right of myself seeing that Naruto was to close yet far away enough that he would have to struggle to touch me. "You look nice." He smiled brightly at me, a blush slowly crept back on my face as I then turned to look forward again. _Damn female feelings._ Glaring at nothing in particular continued to walk as the others followed close behind.

Finally making it to the gates noticed Kankuro with Baki, asking it appears. "Hey guys." He smiled, however once he got to me his smile turned more on the lines of a smirk looking up and down my body. "Oh hey _Gaara~_" Chuckling to himself at his own joke that only he seemed to think funny. "What are you laughing at _Kankuro_." Hissing his name out only caused him to laugh a little louder. "Man! It's like a kitten trying to be a lion! I can't take you seriously in that body Gaara." His snickers got louder as he clutched his stomach. _Oh I'll give you a reason to clutch your stomach!_ Lips curling back with a snarl my sand shifting and contorting into hands about to wrap them around Kankuro's trembling body, his laughter never extinguishing.

"Gaara calm down geez." Naruto's slightly annoyed voice brought me out of my crazed state. Looking to him as he eyed me with a slight glare I had only seen a few times, only a few directed at me when we were younger and more unstable. Huffing as my sand stilled and trying once again to cross my arms across my chest, of course it was more awkward now that there seemed to be balloons forever attached to my once toned and hard chest. Looking back to my older brother as his laughs seemed to have stopped as he looked from Naruto and I.

Tilting his head slightly at the interaction I had noticed not only he, but everyone one in the area around that heard Naruto speak those words and had then witnessed my actions just gawked. Rolling my eyes walked past the fool to Baki. "Baki, I hope you will take over while I am away. I'm going on vacation for only I know how long. Of course I am taking Kankuro and Temari with me, if you need help I will send Kankuro right back for I need Temari... For obvious reasons." The thin line that was my expression of emotionless slipped slightly into a frown. "If you need anything else Kankuro cannot provide you, send a messenger hawk at once." And with that, turned away from the wrapped man and began my walk to Konoha, not caring that my fellow siblings nor most of the Leaf nin followed. I say most, because I know of one ninja that followed like he was my personal body guard.

Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Alright Darlings, I will grace you with TWO updates. That's right, I'm getting further in this story. Thusly I have written two chapters for you guys :D  
Rate and Review. **

**Also, at the moment I have put all stories on hold until I can finish Kitsune. For... I'm on a roll :D**


	16. We Will Find A Cure

**Chapter Sixteen - We Will Find A Cure.**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

The time it took for the others to finally realize we were already moving baffled even me. Temari was the first to shake her head and head toward us, followed by Kakashi and then the rest. However we did hit a sand storm, with no shelter Gaara had no choice but to place up a barrier for us so that we wouldn't get hit with the small particles and end up suffocating as it entered our lungs.

_Flashback_

_ "What? We're going to keep moving?" Frowning as the sand started to form around the slightly large group of nine ninja. Staring at Gaara as she stared back just nodded. "But isn't that dangerous? I thought you were suppose to stay put until the sand storm was over!" All groaned as they stared at me like I went over the line of stupidity. "What?" I asked looking at each one individually. Suddenly sand came up and caressed my check softly. "If you haven't realized by ALL the times we've fought, either against or together not to mention the times I've used this to protect not only you but fellow friends and of course my own siblings." Gaara began almost looking at me with sadness lined with irritation. "I can control sand Naruto. That means I can feel the sand. I know where I'm going, even when I can't see." And with that she turned and began to walk the sand following around her, as well as us, as we began to follow her without further arguing. Blushing at this fact just bowed my head and followed silently._

_End Flashback_

"Hey Kurama.." Sighing into nothingness as I stared at the ceiling above me. Our group had made it back to Konoha in the three days it usually takes, however we got there slightly earlier than scheduled because of Gaara and her walking wall of sand. _**"What..."**_ My kitsune sighed softly as he stirred inside my being getting into a more comfortable position to sleep. "Why did you leave?"

_**"To be free."**_ was his only reply. Lulling this over in my brain could only understand slightly about his actions. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

He sighed once again. _**"Naruto you just don't understand apparently. I want to leave, to be free. To feel the sun's warming rays warm up my fur and feel the wind flow making my fur sway every which way. I wanted to not care about the world and just run, to not ask for permission to come out like a child asks their mother to go and play." **_He growled out the last part. In that moment I understood what he was talking about. I too had wanted freedom, not in the sense he was talking about but the connection could be made, and in my mind I had connected the dots. "I can understand that... It just freaked me out.. Please just... Tell me next time?" I smiled at the ceiling as he shifted once again. _**"You're willing to allow me to leave again?"**_ Curiosity was laced in his words at that I smiled wider. "Yeah why not, I know what to expect this time and I know you'll always return to me.. Right?"

_**"Right. By the way."**_ He snickered causing myself to raise a brow at his almost teasingly seductive tone. _**"I see you like it rough in the bedroom. You're so sadistic, even when I'm not there you can feel my energy."**_ He chuckled loudly and I blushed madly at what he was saying. "Wha-?!" Slapping my cheeks as well as trying to hide my face even though he was unable to see me. _**"Nothing. Nothing at all."**_ His voice boomed with laughter and my blush stayed glued to my face until all way quiet and I slowly fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

We had made it to Konoha however it was night. Kakashi-san had said that although this was planned that getting a check up with the Hokage would have to wait until she was more sober and more awake instead of the drunken stupor he knew she would be in at this time of night, if not already asleep from the heavy alcohol in her system. I had nodded and was escorted with my siblings to the hotel in which we would stay. Naruto and the rest had went their separate ways, Naruto seemed more reluctant to watch me go. I had shrugged it off and followed the grey haired ninja to the inn where I would of course get no sleep.

This is where I am now, about four in the morning, not even getting a wink of sleep now that Kurama is no longer in the picture. Sighing softly wishing with almost every part of my being that I would be able to sleep once again. Shukaku's snickering caught my attention ten fold. "Shukaku?" I asked frowning some, it seems not I had changed, but he had changed as well. _**"Shut up you."**_ Growling to feminine as I felt the urge to chuckle at the poor tanuki's female voice. I could then see what Kankuro was talking about the kitten and lion analogy.

_**"Why do you allow the blonde brat to do such things to you?"**_ She then asked and I had to think hard about this. "I'm not to sure... Just... Feeling the warmth of him makes me want to give into his wishes... Though I'm trying to fight these emotions I find them very over powering. Do you suppose that has anything to do with us now being females?"

_**"Not to sure brat. I recommend not letting him do it again, if you know what's best for you."**_ My hairless eyebrow lifted slightly about to question if she was worried about me, however the tanuki had retreated back into the recesses of my mind signalling to not be disturbed. A rare occurance I must admit. One I had taken advantage of as I closed my eyes and began to meditate in a more relaxed state to try and catch some much needed rest and relaxation.

It was then morning when my eyes opened and I felt more awake and more aware of my surroundings. Of course, I had wished that I wasn't so aware of my surroundings when familiar smell of smoke plus burnt food entered my nostrils. "Ugh." Thankful that I was alone looked toward the kitchen with disgust. Standing and heading toward my destination of the kitchen where the smell intensified and sounds of running water were echoed throughout the small yet large apartment. "Temari, what are you doing?" I asked figuring out a way to cross my arms across my chest without it hurting to badly. "Oh, hey Gaara I thought I would make some eggs and toast for breakfast." She smiled with a nervous laugh. "You burnt the toast didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question, but for her sake added the didn't you part to allow her to explain further if she wished.

Nodding she facepalmed rubbing her forehead. "When the toast got burnt I didn't even try to cook the eggs."

"Temari you know you can't cook, I don't see why you try." Sighing as I looked around her and to the toaster that was now black with burnt bread crumbling all around it. Frowning deeper knowing that we would have to pay for a new toaster, it seemed as though this one was no longer going to be able to function right ever again. The wires where it would heat the bread were charred black, some of them no longer even attached to the toaster as well as some just clipped. "How do you always end up destroying something when we come here?" Sighing once again attempted to clean up the mess she created, "Well, when it looked like it was going to catch on fire I tried to put it out with my fan but made it worse and then I threw water on it until the fire died.." Her voice trailed off as I looked at her like she was also beyond stupid.

"Temari, that's dangerous. This was still plugged in." Growling the last bit unplugged the toaster with my sand so that I wouldn't get caught in an electrical current. "S-sorry Gaara." She frowned and sighed softly. "Let's go out to eat before we go to the Hokage tower." Pushing everything that was left of the toaster into the sink turned and walked to the door, shoes sliding snugly on as I then opened the door waiting for my sister to come along. "Sure Gaara." Beaming down at me slid her shoes on and yelled to Kankuro to hurry up and meet us outside, he yelled back that he would be right down. I already out of the apartment and walking down the steps stopped at the bottom and waiting for my siblings.

Of course Kankuro took the longest, sometimes I thought he more on the woman's side of things always taking forever for his war paint to be perfect on his face. "Kankuro, you don't need that paint you know. At least not now and not in this village." Frowning as he skipped down the steps for what seemed like hours later. Temari and I were about to leave his sorry starving ass to fend for himself. "What do you mean Gaara, this is a part of me just like your black rings and tattoo are a part of you." He frowned and began to walk with Temari and I following behind trying to pick a good restaurant to eat at.

"How about this one?" Temari asked smiling as she pointed at a noodle stand. _Ichiraku's?_ "Naruto had said this is his favorite place to eat at." I voiced and they turned to look at me. "He did?" Nodding some walked up to the stand stepping into the little area sitting down on one of the tall stools. "Hey there, what can I get ya?" A man that looked to be near his fifties smiled down at us, placing a glass of water in front of me as well as two more for my siblings that had then followed me in. "Miso Ramen." I sighed out remembering that Naruto had said it was his favorite, _I had always wanted to try this ramen to find what was so god like about it._ "Sure, and for you?" He smiled as Temari sat next to me, and Kankuro on my other side. "Beef ramen?" Kankuro asked as he nodded and then looked to Temari. "Uhm, how about vegetable ramen?"

Both my brother and I looked at her in slight wonder as to why she wanted something such as that. "Coming right up." The elder man chuckled, probably at our faces. "So after this we're going to the Hokage tower to talk to Lady Tsunade right?" Temari asked taking a sip of her water. Nodding decided to looked around the little noodle stand. I say stand, although it was in a way it's own building. Surrounded by three walls where the entrance was cut open to allow the customers to seat properly as well as comfortably. The stone desk in front blocked the two workers from the customers "You know this town looks a lot better now a days. Since the attacked Pein had done." Kankuro commented looking out from where we entered glancing every which way. "Yeah it has. I'm glad for it." Temari smiled as a bowl of steaming hot ramen with cabbage and bamboo sticks and basically no meat at all. Grimacing at this fact brightened slightly once a bowl of miso ramen was placed in front of me with a row of meat, an egg cut in half, fish cakes sprinkled around and other things. Placed in front of Kankuro was ramen that mostly had beef, about two rolls of it and I was a little jealous at this fact for I did enjoy the meat.

Blushing slightly at what I had just thought broke a pair of chopsticks and began to eat my noodles and pieces of meat at a slow and comfortable pace. "Where's Naruto? He's usually here by now." A female voice yelled out from behind a door, unaware of her presence until she voice her concerns. "I'm not sure Ayame. He's probably on a mission or sleeping in." The old man chuckled cleaning out some bowls seeing as we were the only customers "Hm," Temari looked around herself. "Guess they know Naruto very well huh?" She smiled, nodding as a noddle slowly slurped into my awaiting cavern so that I may chew it and then swallow it.

"Ah that was pretty damn good, I can see why Naruto likes to talk about it." Kankuro smiled rubbing his stomach happily. "That's for sure, though it was a lot of food." Temari frowned some as she carried a bag of two paper bowls full of ramen both her and I were unable to finish. "You guys just have small stomachs " He laughed trying to make a joke of us, however failing. "You basically just called yourself fat."

"Hey." He frowned, realization creeping onto his face. "Shut up." Pouting as his happy pats to his stomach turned into groping and figuring out if he was indeed fat. Rolling my eyes as we slowly made it to the Hokage tower, entered the building and followed the many steps up to the Hokage's office.

Temari knocked on the door that soon followed a muffled 'Come in.' Opening the door we were faced with Lady Tsunade, almost glaring at us as if we were giving her pain. "Something wrong Lady Tsunade?" Temari voiced our concerns as we walked in and faced the angered woman dead on. "Lady Tsunade just has a slight... Hangover." The woman beside us, known as Shizune spoke. A pig in her hands bewd raising its paw as if it was waving at us. "Ah." Temari giggled softly as Lady Tsunade drank the tea in front of her. "Yes now.. I can clearly see that yes.. We are in a predicament." She snickered softly looking directly to me. "Kazekage-sama... I did not know you were into cross dressing." She smirked placing her cup down.

Glancing at her with clear emotionless, however it changed in an instant as I glared at the woman before me. "Lady Tsunade. I would recommend not teasing me at this time." Folding my arms across my chest continued to glare at the woman. "Tsunade-sama, did you forget that Gaara-sama had some troubles in his village and thus, resulted in being transformed into a female?" I heard Shizune whisper to Tsunade-sama. "Oh, that's right." She sighed bopping her forehead softly. "Sorry about that." Chuckling some stood and made her way toward my group. "Now, let's take a look. I'm sure Sakura took a look but I want to take a look myself. If you don't mind, I'm going to touch you ok?" Her smile was soft and understanding, her eyes not betraying her curiosity I nodded allowing the female to then touch my body. Her hands glowed green and hovered most likely checking my internal organs. The green soon disappeared as she placed her hands on my breasts and gave a health squeeze, ultimately resulting in a heated blush from me.

"Oh my, you really are a girl. And you are unable to change your form to a males?" She asked squeezing her hands over and over again around my breasts making me very uncomfortable. "Uh, no." Her hands soon lowered to my waist following the curves, then back up to my hair looking it over as well as my faces' frame. She then stepped back and looked at me, over all. "Hm, well I assume you were cursed. A curse jutsu however I've only seen this happen once a long time ago. However the ones that were able to change you back are dwindled to only.." She tapped her chin slowly. "I believe there are still two of the Uzumaki clan. And you obviously know of Naruto." She smiled when Gaara nodded.

"So I have been cursed and the only person who can help me is... Naruto?" Sighing deeply with clear frustration. "In a way yes. It was more like Naruto's clan that dealt with sealings, they also dealt with curses and things of the like. However... Naruto wasn't raised in such an environment so... I don't think he has the knowledge. Though we will make sure to look through the library of scrolls in search of anything with this type if curse. Don't worry Gaara-sama, we will help you as quickly as we can." She smiled once again, nodding at this turned to leave. "Thank you Lady Tsunade." Rubbing at my forehead walked out of the room and down the stairs awaiting my impending doom of forever waiting and waiting to find a cure.

* * *

**Yes, here you are. The second chapter I had spoke of :D **

**Rate and review loves -3-~**

**It helps me write when I read what you have to say :D**


	17. Weeks Past

**Sorry it took me so long to update lol. Well, I know that this is going to be soooooooo obvious xD and I'm sorry but I'm excited to get this going. Yay :D**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen - Weeks Past**

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

It has been around five weeks since we entered Konoha, and I had begun to feel strange. Every morning, make that almost every part of the day I was throwing up my guts. Temari had felt my forehead the first time it happened, wondering if my sickness ever went away. My face flushed and body pale as bile rose up my throat and inadvertedly out of my mouth into the awaiting toilet.

"Ugh, Gaara are you alright?" She asked holding my hair back out of my face as I then dry heaved content that my body was no longer full of anything in particular. Wiping my mouth as I stood, flushed the contents down and washed my hands as well as my mouth shook my head. "Maybe we should go see Lady Tsunade." She frowned rubbing my back tenderly. Leaning into the touch sighed loudly. "I'm alright, no need to bother her when she's working." Turning to leave from the bathroom made it into my own room where I lay on the bed with my arm on my forehead sighing heavily.

Naruto had come around a lot during the time of my stay here in Konoha, taking me out to Ichiraku's as well as other places so that I would get a feel of the food and places. We trained with Lee and Guy in the forest and overall had a nice time. Only once or twice he forced himself on me, however I overlooked it and refused to think about it again. The emotionless facade that I was so used to stayed in place each time we met. "Gaara, you alright?" I heard my brothers voice muffled by the door as he knocked and then opened the door looking at me. "Fine." I sighed out again as Kankuro entered my room and placed his hand on my forehead, much like Temari had done a moment ago. "You don't have a fever. You sure you're alright?" Looking down at me with obvious concern frowned running his hands loosely through my hair. I would have snapped at him to leave me be and not touch me, however at the moment where my body was achy and refusing to move without much effort allowed him to do such a thing. Besides the fact that, at the moment is felt very nice to have my hair played with.

Humming with slight content as he continued only furthered his worries, I could tell by the awkward look he was giving me. "Uhm, alright then." He chuckled softly removing his hand and turning to leave. "I was going to say that Naruto's here for you, but I think I'll just tell him to leave you alone for a while. Although you say you're alright you don't look to good Gaara. As your bother I'm worried about you and your well being."

"I'm fine Kankuro. I appreciate it." Standing as I strode over to the taller male patting his arm softly. "I'll be gone a while. Naruto's going to take me to one of his favorite spots. If you need me... Kick the ground or something." Snickering softly at my poor attempt at a joke left the confines of my room and met up with the hyperactive blonde.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Standing in front of the apparent building with the door closed was awkward and misleading in its own way. _Is Kankuro coming back? I mean... I know he will but.. He just slammed the door on my face._ Frowning as I waited and waited for something to happen. I was about to pound my fist on the door again when it opened and Gaara stepped out, gourd wrapping around her body and the pale woman paled even more, squinting her eyes at the sudden intrusion of light. "Hey Gaara, how you feeling?" I asked smiling as I took her hand and helped her down the stairs, much to my worry she allowed me to do so even going so far as to cling onto me. Furrowing my brows watched her intently, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Her head tilted to the left so cutely I blushed softly. "Well for one... You're letting me help you down the stairs, two, you're clinging onto me for support... And three, you look more pale than before." lifting up her arm to show that her veins were showing a lot more clearer than they used to be.

Her arm was quickly at her side, almost hiding behind her back. "It's nothing." She frowned and began to walk. "You were going to show me your... Special place." Her head turned back slightly to smile very very small at me. Although the smile was there... The expression in her eyes showed clear worry. Frowning, began to walk along side the girl making sure my steps were of equal stride to hers to make sure she didn't overwork herself. "Yeah, it's a place I used to come to as a child."

Looking to my right was a big fence where it slowly dwindled down to cement wall that also cascaded down to an opening. Entering through said opening walked toward the small park that was just down the street from my own home. "This is Konoha Park. One of the first parks to be built again in the city. They tried to get it to be where it used to be, but some of the toys aren't the same." I smiled at her as I sat on a swing that just so happened to be near us. She took the other one as I began to softly push myself forward and gently glide through the air at a slow pace, barely picking my feet up off the ground. "Why did you come to such a place?" She asked staring straight ahead, feet trying to plant on the ground, her tiptoes barely touching the dirt. "It was a nice place. I met some friends here that, didn't care about the demon inside, of course they didn't know at the time." A smile, "It's my home away from home in a way." Chuckling slightly rested my head on the iron chains that held the rubber seat to the metal beams.

Looking up into the rising sun, hearing the busy bodies of the town come to life and get up for the day. "We should be going soon." A smile with a nod stood up and looked to the female Gaara outstretching my hand for hers. "Why must we leave when we just got here?" She asked taking my hand anyways and getting off the swing. "Children will be here soon, I don't think you would feel to comfortable with them around."

"I believe I would be fine, but if you wish to go we can. Is there anywhere you would like to show me?" Frowning at her question, for there wasn't anywhere I wanted to show her. At least not at the moment. Sighing softly and unconsciously rubbing her hand thought of a place. However I didn't think hard enough because before I knew it there was a screaming child running toward the small jungle gym just to the right of me, the left of Gaara. The scream caught me out of my thoughts and quickly looked to the noise to find a young girl only as tall as my waist with chocolate brown hair pulled back into a high pony tail, a large white shirt that looked almost like a dress on her and some grey form fitting pants, much like Hinata's with white sneakers.

Next to her was a young boy about the same height with short black hair, almost like Sai's but with bangs, much like Gaara's. Dark blue jeans hugged his hips with a red long sleeved shirt and ninja shoes. A smile spread across the young boys face, with a soft hint of a blush as he looked to the female. A mother stood at the entrance of the playground walking in and sitting down on the bench to over look her children. "Gaara!" A voice was heard, as well as running toward us as Gaara stood in front of I. "Temari?" Gaara asked as she walked around from myself standing in front of me as Temari run up to her checking her over. "We need to go talk. Right. Now." Stealing a glance that was more of a glare toward me. "What, why? I'm hanging out with Naruto at the moment." She glared back at her sister and the grip she had on her arm.

"Don't worry about it Gaara, it seems really important if she ran all the way here." I smiled and pat her back "Are you certain?"

"Of course I am. We always have other times you know? Don't worry about it."

"Alright." She nodded and turned to her sister walking with her, leaving me behind with the sudden on goings of stares from the two children and of course the mother. "Eheh." Waving to the three and walked the opposite direction.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

"What's so important you needed to run around town in hopes of finding me?" Sighing softly as Temari continued to grip my arm tightly, of course not tight enough to hurt me for my sand armor took most of the damage. "Lady Tsunade and I had a chat and we need a talk."

"Talk about what?" Glaring slightly to the left where my sister just so happened to be. Temari sighed and looked at me, stopping in her tracks. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Her eyes glazed over slightly as she asked those words. I couldn't help but nod, staring at the facial expression of my sister that I had never seen before. "Have you gotten your period this month?"

"Period?" I asked narrowing my eyes slightly in confusion at such words. "What do you mean?" A small smile graced her lips as she looked at me and began walking again. "Period, is when a female bleeds from her... You know... Down there." Chuckling softly she pointed between her legs. "Uh, sounds painful." Chuckling with her walked along side her. "So have you? Since you are a woman that has passed the time of puberty would be having monthly periods."

Tapping my chin in thought shook my head "No, I have not found any blood when I went to the restroom." Stealing a glance at Temari her face paled considerably. "We need to see Lady Tsunade now." Her smile was forced as she grabbed my hand tightly and ran to the Hokage tower.

Once finally into the tower with a panting Temari as she knocked on the Hokage's door. _Knock Knock Knock._ "Come in." Lady Tsunade's muffled voice was heard and Temari quickly opened the door. "I've got Gaara and she said she's never had a period this month."

"He!" I pouted some still not getting used to showing such emotions freely as well as being registered as a she. "Whatever Gaara. Now get over there and stand still." She commanded as Lady Tsunade stood in waiting. "What's this about?" I asked folding my arms across my chest and glaring at the two. "We NEED to do a check up... Please Gaara, it will only take a minute." Temari's smile seemed both forced as well as sad.

Staring at her for a moment longer sighed and walked to Lady Tsunade standing there in wait. "I'm going to touch you, but you of course already know they." Smiling softly her hand immediately went to just below my stomach. Standing still as her green chakra'd hands hovered over that specific area. "Hm..." She hummed as the chakra slowly subsided and she looked to my sister. I as well looked to my sister and noticed her face paled even more. "Oh dear Kami no..." her hand lifted up to her mouth as she shook her head. "I'm sorry Temari but it's true." Lady Tsunade sighed and finally looked to me. "Gaara. You're pregnant."

* * *

**Tell me. What you think owo  
Do you like it? Do you hate it? To obvious? xD My bad my bad I'm sorry and blah blah BUT This is getting somewhere. It is, it is ^ ^  
And if you haven't realized I enjoy doing Gaara's P.O.V. a lot more than Naruto's and I'm sorry people lmao.  
**

**I was actually thinking of making a sequel of when Gaara's preggo and what not lol. Tell me what you think? Should I do it? oOo**


	18. Big News

**Chapter Eighteen - Big News**

**Gaara's P.O.V. **

The word was lost to me. _Pregnant?_ How could I be pregnant... How in the world could I, the great Sabaku No Gaara get pregnant. "Wha..." I began to ask but immediately shut my mouth after the initial words. "I need to leave." Turning to the door began to walk out and proceeded to walk down the stairs and out of the Hokage tower. No one had stopped me, no one had even looked at me. I knew my face was one of disbelief and utter shock.

I kept walking until my feet could no longer move, refusing to take another step I had found myself in front of Naruto's apartment building. _Oh the irony..._ Sighing loudly bite my bottom lip in wonder as to tell the man that had unknowingly gotten myself pregnant. Tapping my chin in hopes that it would help my mind make up a good decision frowned even more than I already was. That was until the door opened and the bright exuberant blond headed male stepped out freezing halfway in the door as he looked to me. "Hey Gaara, what's wrong?" He asked clearly worried, the fact of telling him that I was going to bare his child in only nine months made bile crawl up my esophagus Quickly clamping my mouth shut with my hands ran into his home uninvited and quickly made a dash for the toilet in of course the bathroom. Bending over the porcelain throne allowed such bile to escape from my lips. "Ugh! Hnnngh!" Moaning and grunting in both pain and uncomfortableness sat there, Naruto had grabbed my hair and pulled it back in sometime during my puking process.

"Gaara are you alright?" He asked once I was for sure that I was no longer going to throw up my entire stomach into the toilet. Flushing the nasty chunky fluids down washed my mouth out with clean water. "N... Naruto I must... Tell you something." Staring intently at the sink grit my teeth and almost broke the fake marble of a counter top. "Sure, what is it?" His voice sounded shaky and uneven, clear that the statement I was about to say scared him.

Taking a deep amount of breath decided that telling him would be the best option. So that he could be with me through it all, that it wouldn't be a surprise in the nine months it takes for the child to develope. "Naruto I..." Sighs deeply with another inhale, "Naruto I'm pregnant. And I'm sure you, are the father." I then steeled my resolve as I looked up at him, looked in his eyes as they widened in shock. "Wha-" He breathed, the wide eyes remained however there seemed to be a slight twitch from his lips. "Y-You're pregnant... And... You're going to... B-Bare MY child?" He asked getting louder and louder as he spoke. Nodding as I then sighed heavily leaning against the counter continued to stare at him. His eyes seemed to water and tear up considerably.

"Oh Gaara... I'm so... So happy but... So sad at the same time. I don't know what to feel!" Water fell from his closed eyes, his right arm coming up to both shield and stop his tears from cascading down his tanned cheeks. "Are you going to keep it?" He then asked catching me off guard. "What do you mean? Of course I am." Looking to the right realised there is such a thing as abortion, however that never crossed my mind. Naruto should have known that, I would never have my child aborted although it never occured to me that I would be the one birthing my children. "Feel what you feel Naruto. I'm fine with this, I do not blame you for it." Nodding at what I had decided turned and left his house. "I will see you another time I don't feel all that well."

"Gaara, I'll be there for you. You know I will just call me anytime. Or you can..." He looked off to the right a blush hinting at his cheeks. "I could what?" Tilting my head to the left stared harder at him willing him to continue with his thought. "Uhm uh well you could always just come live.. With me?" He smiled shyly, my eyes widened some in thought. "I don't know if that would be a good idea..." Frowning at what he would do to me behind closed doors made me shiver. "How come?" Frowning he scratched the back of his head looking slightly down. "Because, I don't know what you'll do to me." Chancing a small smirk as he looked up at me smiled wide as he chuckled. "I promise to not touch you Gaara. You have my word, as long as you're pregnant anyways." Chuckling darkly turned around and headed back into his apartment. "If you wanna come and live with me during this time or any day no one's home you can always come to my house Gaara. No worries." Waving as he said his goodbyes shut the door.

Turning myself as I thought about what he said. No doubt I will take up on his offer if no one happens to be in my home at the crucial times. Running to the Hokage tower my village finally came to mind, as well as the beast that was sealed inside.

"Lady Hokage." Rapping on her door almost urgently as fear sparked in my being. "Yes come in." Her demanding voice boomed through the thick wood. I opened it and was face with the fifth downing a small cup of what could only be sake. Grimicing as I could easily smell the rice wine from the distance I was at stepped foreward anyways. "Lady Hokage I have some concerns about... All of this." Frowning as I gestered to my stomach. Nodding as she gestered to the lady next to her, her right hand 'man' if you would call her, Shizune. Said woman grabbed a chair and placed it in front of Lady Hokage's desk and guided me toward it. Sitting as I stared at the Hokage frowned even more.

"What are your concerns?" Smiling undoubtly trying to make things more natural, more comforting. "For one. Shukaku."

This brought a spark in her eyes, "Ah yes.. I had forgotten that you were now... Or shall I say once again together with your one tail."

"Yes, and now that I am I remember the story of Naruto's parents. How his mother was the junjuriki of the nine tails, Kurama. How she was attacked during her childbirth to Naruto ending her life as Kurama was extracted. Now I do not wish to be the same. From his tale I know women are the weakest during childbirth..."

"Yes, they are... Hm... We could always do as what they had done and made sure it was top secret... Only a few ninja knowing. Who all knows of your pregnancy Gaara?"

"Naruto knows. My sister knows, however I do not know if she has told my brother about it or not." Lightly tapping at my chin frowned, "The second thing I wanted to talk to you about was that I am unable to stay here for the full nine months it takes for a child to develope. I am Kazekage of Suna and I cannot take a leave of that magnatude. My step in, Baki, would be unable to take my job for such an amount of time."

"I suppose... You would be able to come to the Leaf in the last parts of your pregnancy. Meaning the last two weeks to the last month I want you here in the Leaf right next to the hospital or even better, right next to me. Do you think you could do that?" She smiled warmingly and it brought my spirits up. "I believe I would have to talk to the coucil about this.. As well as Baki." Sighing once again rubbed at my temples. "I do have a request..." My eyes shifted to the left a light blush creeping upon my cheeks.

It was clear that Lady Tsunade was interested in what I was going to say, having leaned foreward in her seat and waited almost impatiently for me to speak. "Ah... Could I have a threeman squad acompany me?"

"Oh well of course Gaara. I was going to send perhaps team Guy or even Kiba's team with Hinata, having her byuakugan and medical training." Leaning back into her chair stared at me, almost waiting for the protest I was about to voice. "Could you send... Team Kakashi?" Pouting slightly in defeat. "And why, may I ask Lord Kazekage, would you want that particular team?" Her smile widened and her eyes flashed the all knowing brightness. "Is it perhaps because.. The father of your child is on that team?" Her head turned to the left her nose almost pointed like an elf's ear with smugness.

"Perhaps he is." I glared at the woman before me, she was getting to cocky in figuring out who the father was. "I do not care if you were to find out the father. The one who took my innocence, my virginity not once but twice is none other than Naruto Uzumaki." Standing abruptly fire in my eyes and a glare to intensify such intensity directed it all to the Hokage. "He is the father of my child, OUR child and I want him to be there. He puts me in a predicament such as this and he will pay for it. For nine whole months he will do my bidding." And with that, turned around and headed out of the door and out of the Hokage building on my way to my room to tell my sister we leave tomorrow.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

A shiver ran up my spine as I looked this way and that in search of what caused such an action to occure. Finding none shrugged my shoulders and went on my way to Ichiraku for some much needed Ramen.

A big smile on my face and a leap in my step thinking that I would be able to have a child sooner than expected made my heart flutter and my overal attitude just... Brighten up. Once I got to my usual seat smile plastered on my face, ordered the usual Miso soup and waited. My legs were kicking and I had no idea when that happened however it started to slow down until it finally just stopped. The smile that was forever stuck on my face dimmed and fell to a frown.

My eyes downcast as I reflected on what Gaara had informed me of today. _What happens to Gaara now then... What happens to her title... What if we can't be together because of our villages and that... I'm a Leaf and she's Suna I don't want to leave the Leaf and I know she can't come to the Leaf... This is going to be hard... _My eyes widened as a thought popped into my brian. _Should I ask her to marry me?_

Banging my head against the counter and groaning caught the attention of Tuechi. However I didn't know if Gaara would appreciate me just giving out information about her predicament. So when he asked what was wrong, sadly I was forced to tell him it was nothing serious and that I was just hungry. In the next second my food was placed in front of me, and to make sure my lie was genuine I gulfed my ramen down in a matter of seconds as per usual.

Paying for my meal immidiately heading out in search of Gaara was caught off guard when a bird flew above me. Looking up at it as it then decended plopping it's little feet on my hand I noticed the letter attatched to its feet. Tilting my head some slipping out the little note read it. Tilting my head more read that the Hokage needed to see me urgently. Sending the bird off jumped onto the nearby roof and made my way to the familiarly huge and red dome like building just to my right.

Finally at the building decided to enter through the window like the awesome ninja that I am. "Hey Baa-chan what's up?" I smiled plopping right in front of her staring at the almost angry looking blonde. "It seems that... Gaara has requested you as well as Sakura and Kakashi to appompany her back home as well as for... The nine months it will take for her baby to develope." Her glare intensifyed slightly in my general direction. My smile was forced and a comical sweatdrop was falling from my forehead as I laughed awkwardly. "O-oh i-is that s-so."

"So... Team Kakashi will schopher her back to her village, stay there with her for the eight months and then bring her back here for the last month. You will cater to her every need, anything she wants you will get. Anything she needs you will gather, ANYTHING... Naruto." She then smirked at me in that almost all knowing and with a hint of.. Evil.

Another shiver ran up my spine as I nodded scratching the back of my head. "No problem Baa-chan. I'll help her as much as I can and more so."

"Good... She seemed to want the... Father of her child-" Insert smile here "more so than any other Leaf ninja here. Be proud she thought of you first." Chuckling deeply, most likely at my reaction of the pale face and wide eyes. "A-haha... Yeah... Probably." Looking off to the left at nothing blushed faintly. "Now, we can't have anyone knowing about Gaara's pregnancy. Since the incident with Kushina, your mother, Gaara was worried about it. So she will stay in her house all through the pregnancy. She will need to get up and walk around the house every single day without fail. It will help with the delivery. When you come back you will need to go at night and make sure to not get caught by others."

"What was she so worried about?"

"Oh come now Naruto. She's scared that Shukaku will be pulled out of her, than he will be stronger and the seal we placed on her to wear off and Shukaku go rampant. It's very possible, the seal during pregnancy is weakened because all chakra is going to the development of the baby." Her look toward me made it clear she thought I was stupid for asking such a question. In my defence I had no idea, yes my mother told me about it however that was some time ago and the predicament didn't click until now. "Oh.. Oh right sorry Baa-chan. I understand don't worry I got this. I won't let anything happen to the woman of my child, as well as my own child. You can count on me Baa-chan."

She smiled softly probably at my expression which I knew held that of determination and sincerity. Nothing was going to happen to... The woman, the man.. Of my dreams. "Baa-chan.. I do have one question though..." Eyes dimmed and the floor became very interesting at that point in time. "What is it Naruto."

"Well... Since I don't have a mom and dad... I can't talk to them about... Things close to the heart and what not you know?" I smiled sheepishly and looked to her. "Do you think.. I should... Propose... To Gaara?"

This caught her off guard. Her eyes widened some and she just tapped her chin. "Well.. Now that's a difficult question to answer Naruto... However, the real question is.. Would you still love her... If she, was a he?" Her smile fell and it became extremely cold with a heavy atmosphere. "Go home and pack up. You leave next thing tomorrow morning for Suna. I have already informed Sakura and Kakashi of the details I have also included Hinata for good measure." Nodding I left the way I came, through the window jumping from rooftop to rooftop all the way to my little apartment.

Once I was in my apartment I started to pack and get ready for the time I was going to spend up there in Suna. Toothbrush, toothpaste, underwear, extra kunai, and more and more things I could go on and on about. Looking out the window noticed that it had already gotten so late. Realizing that I would have to wake unusually early tomorrow set my alarm and went to sleep.

Annoying buzzing noise woke me up with a start immediately my gaze went to the window noting that it was still dark. Next my attention was brought to the alarm clock right next to my bed in which I slapped the top as the screaming was silenced in a matter of seconds. Blinking rapidly rubbed my eyes to get the horrible sleepy crust from the corners of my eyes to help open them more. Slowly getting out of bed walked to the bathroom doing the daily deeds you would in a bathroom. However I had to go back into my room and rummage through my bag to get to my toothpaste and brush. Dressing was the easiest part, slipping on a new pair of boxers and then sliding on my familiarly bright orange pants, a black t-shirt with the same bright orange jacket. Grabbing my jacket, making a quick breakfast of toast running to the door and slipping on my shoes bolted out of my apartment and to the huge green entrance gates of Konoha.

Panting slightly with multiple attempts to not choke on the food that I was eating finally made it to the gates where the sand siblings as well as my other teammates were currently standing around. "There you are Naruto. I'm surprised to see you're here on time." Kakashi voiced as he smiled with his visable eye over at me. "Eheh, yeah well I wanted to get here early and well, guess it worked out in my favor now huh?" I asked with a smile on my face and my hand scratching at the back of my head. "Oh?" He asked however I slightly ignored him and directly went to Gaara cheking her over. "How you feeling today?" I asked and the reaction I got was exactly what I was expecting.

Her eyes glazed over in exhaustion, as well as a pale face with dull hair. "Peachy..." She rasped more horse than ever before. "Have you been throwing up?" Frowning as I caressed her cheek. She shocked me by actually leaning into the touch and closing her eyes, her cheek was so cold it made me shiver. Wrapping my arms around her torso brought her in close to try and warm her body some. "You need to keep warm Gaara, can't let anything happen to our baby." I whispered in her ear rubbing at her back and arms. "I'm not that cold." She frowned pulling back weakly. "Sure, and I don't have blonde hair." Smirking at the way she looked at me, that look of I know sarcasm when I hear it kinda look. "You know... If there's anything you ever need Gaara... I'll get it for you. You need anything and I mean anything I'm here for you.. For our baby... I swear I own't leave your side." I then smiled at the rightness of my words. She looked up at me and nodded. "I know Naruto... I know." And with that, we headed toward the unusually hot and dry place of Sunagakure where my friends and I will stay for the whole eight months before finally bringing her as well as her siblings back to Konoha to deliver the baby I can't wait for.

* * *

**And that, is the end of Kitsune :3  
And yes, this is the end of Kitsune. Last chapter however I'm putting a sequel. I wanted to end it awkwardly ^ ^**

**Tell me what you think~ **

**Rate and Review :D**


End file.
